Kagome and the School of Four Souls
by Blackiecat
Summary: Kagome has been sent to a new school.. called the School of Four souls! Why? because she is considered an, "outcast" by other people.What? She has a power over what? and her nick name is WHAT! pairings:IK,SM,SH sessholly ,JK jagzkoga please R
1. Introduction

Blackiecat: Hi everybody! I'm new here at Fanfiction.net, and, well, this is my first story!!!!!!!! I hope you guys send reviews, because, well, it's the motivation I need. 

Kag: Don't worry, Blackiecat! I'm sure people will send you reviews! 

Lektrika: Yeah, Blackiecat! Don't you worry! Me and Kag will be here to help you write the story!

Blackiecat: Yay! OK, please review people! It will make me very happy! ^^  On with the introduction!

Disclaimer:…. Do I have to?  
  


Fanfic.net lawyers: YES YOU DO!

Blackiecat: FINE! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS! ONLY THIS STORY!! NOW PISS OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fanfic.net lawyers: *running like hell is after them*

Blackiecat: ^^

~*~*~*~*~*~

KAGOME AND THE SCHOOL OF FOUR SOULS

~*~*~*~*~*~

            I'm just an ordinary girl, living an ordinary life. At least that's what I thought… until my mom enrolled me into a school called the School of Four Souls. I asked her why she was having me change schools for the 9th grade, when I turned 16. That's when I found out.

            My mom told me that I have special abilities that not very many people have. She her self is a goddess of fire. She told me that soon, I would naturally develop a power, and I had no clue what it was. I told her I didn't want to switch schools, that my social life already is plenty wonderful, and I didn't want it to change.

            She said if I didn't change to this school that my social life would go down hill when I would begin reacting to the strange power. She said that when she first found her power, she raised her hand in school because she had a question, and accidentally scorched the teacher. Ever since then everyone at the school hated her, just because she was different. And when her parents found out, they enrolled her into the School of Four Souls too.

            I then understood that if anyone found out… it would be disaster. My life was going to change dramatically, and when it was all over, I had no idea I would leave a permanent mark in history. My name is Kagome Higurashi, and this is my story.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Blackiecat: Well? What did you guys think of my first chappie?

  
Lek/Kag: It was great Blackiecat!

Blackiecat: Oh! That reminds me! Just call me Holly, OK? AND PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lektrika: Yes! Please do she loves reviews!

Kag: Yeah, SO HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON!!! ^^

Blackiecat: Later, everybody!


	2. Starting over

Kagome and the School of Four Souls

Blackiecat: Hi everybody!! I'm back with A NEEWW CHAPPIE!!! 

Inuyasha: Yay. (--- laced with sarcasm.) Kag: oh shut up, inu. 

Inu: FEH!

Blackiecat: o_O;; Ok... ON WITH THE STORY!!! 

Disclaimer: Do I have too?.

Fanfic.net Lawyers: YES YOU DO!

Blackiecat: FINE. FEH. I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Fanfiction.net lawyers being blown away. 

Blackiecat: :D HAAHAAA!! SEE YOU NEXT FALL!!!!

Review Responses: 

None. T.T 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

KAGOME AND THE SCHOOL OF FOUR SOULS

~*~*~*~*~*  
  
        '*sigh*... Why me? Why do I have to leave all my friends? *sigh*' Kagome went up to the front gates and looked at the sign.  
  
THE SCHOOL OF FOUR SOULS  
  
15131 TOKYO TR.  
  
TOKYO, JAPAN 59683  
  
        'Oh well. It's worth a try, right?' So Kagome plastered a big smile on her face that immedeatly fell. That just didn't feel right. Ok. So Kagome put a nuetral expression on and was just about to walk through the gates when "WENCH. Where do you think your going?!?" Kagome looked around, and saw no one. so she went back to walking through the gates. "I said, WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!" Suddenly a boy Kagomes age appeared in front of her, and grabbed her wrist.  
  
         "Hey!" Kagome tried to wriggle free, but it was no use. He was to strong.  
  
        "I won't say it again. Now answer me!" The boy said, in a deadly calm.  
  
        "I'M GOING IN THE SCHOOL! I'M NEW HERE! NOW LET ME GO YOU... YOU DOG!!"  
  
        "Well thankyou for the compliment." He said. Suddenly, little white dog ears popped up on his head, and twitched a few times.  
  
        "WHAT ARE YOU!?!?" Kagome screamed. She was shocked and confused. Then it hit her. "Your a demon." She said for him.  
  
        "FEH. HALF-demon." he grumbled, finally letting her go.  
  
        "So, what is your name?" Kagome asked rubbing her wrists.  
  
        "Why should I tell you?"  
  
        "Because I asked."  
  
        "FEH. FINE. My name is Inuyasha. Whats your stupid name?"  
  
        "Hmph. My name is Kagome."  
  
        "SHEESH. Your name is stupider than you look."  
  
        "HEY!" Kagome yelled, and she would have said more, but the bell rang. Oh well. So she headed inside. 'Ok. I need to find the main office.' So she pulled out a map and started looking at it. "OOOMPH!!" Kagome hadn't been watching where she was going and ran right into somebody. "Oh! I'm so sorry! My name is Kagome. What is your name?"  
  
        "My name is Sango. I'm sorry I ran into you, I wasn't watching where I was going." She said.  
  
        "Me either. Hey! Do you think you could help me out?"  
  
        "How?"  
  
        "I'm new here, and I don't know the way to the main office. Could you show me where it is?"  
  
        "Well, I'm new too, so I couldn't tell ya. But why don't we look together?"  
  
        "OK!!! Sounds like fun! Lets go!"  
  
        "Alright!" So Kagome helped pick Sango up off the floor, and they looked around for the main office. "Kagome, my map says we need to take a right up ahead."  
  
        "Alright." So they took a right and Vwalaa. The Office! (I betcha angels are singing Halleluja in the background :D) "Yay! We found it! C'mon! Lets go!" So they went into the office, and talked to the assistant.  
  
        "Can I help you?" She asked.  
  
        "Yes, we need our schedules. We are new here." Sango said.  
  
        "OK. What are your names?"  
   
        "I'm Sango."  
  
        "And I'm Kagome."  
  
        "Alright, just a second." so she typed there names into the computer, and both sango and Kagome stood and waited. "Ok. Here are your schedules."  
  
         "Thankyou!" They said in Unison. "Sango, lets look to see if we have any of the same classes."  
  
         "OK. What's your first class?"  
  
        "Math with Johnson. You?"  
  
         "Same here!" and things continued on that way, and when they were done, they found that they had 7 classes together, 2 classes apart. They had power studies, math, English, Communications, Science, Gym, and History together, and skills and culture apart. "Kagome, where is room number 29?" Sango questioned.  
  
       "I don't know, but I have a feeling something bad is gonna happen. Lets use our maps again."  
  
        "Okay." so they both pulled out their maps and looked. "It says that room 29 is straight ahead from the office, 9th door on the right." Sango said.  
  
        "Yup. Mine too. Lets go!" So they headed to their first class. "Sango, what is your special power?"  
  
        "I don't know yet. All I know is I come from a long line of Demon hunters. Do you know what your power is?  
  
        "Nope. Not yet. But we're here!" And with that they headed in to their first class.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~

        "Oh Sango!! That was terrible! I didn't understand anything, and what he said to me was so mean!"  
  
        "I know Kagome! I understood most of it, but what he said was cruel." 

FLASHBACK 

        "Kagome, why don't you sit between Sango and Inuyasha?"  
  
        "Okay." So Kagome sat down.  
  
        "Alright. Lets talk about exponents. The big number here is the base number, and the little number is the exponent. That little number means that is the number of times you multiply the number times itself. Does everyone follow along?" Kagome raised her hand.  
  
        "um, Mr. Johnson, when you use the exponent, you mean you multiply the number times it self like, 5x5x5x5? and after 5x5, which you get 25, you multiply 25x5?" Everyone began to snigger, and Kagome blushed deeply.  
  
        "Kagome, there is no other way to do it. Now I don't want to hear anymore dumb questions from you, they make you stupider then you are." He said sternly, looking away to hide his own snigger. 

END FLASHBACK 

        "Sango, I have Skills next. I won't be in the next class with you." Kagome said, depressed.  
  
        "Kagome, I know, but don't worry. that way you will find out what your power is. I will wait. meet me for lunch, Ok?"  
  
        "Ok. see you then, Sango."  
  
        "See ya." Sango turned around and walked away, and Kagome watched her retreating back. *Sigh* When Sango disappeared among the student body, Kagome made her way to her next class. When she reached the door, she ran into somebody. "Ooomph!"  
  
        "Not you again!!" Kagome looked up to see... 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Blackiecat: EVIL CLIFFIE!! MUUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! R&R plz! 

Lek: Yes! R&R! She hasn't got any from her last chappie and she is depressed!!!

Kag: Yes! And no flames please!

Blackiecat: Please review. *does sad puppy eyes*  
  


Lek: later every body. Please review!  ^-^v peace out!


	3. Kagome and her Powers

Kagome and the School of Four souls.  
  
Blackiecat: Hi everybody! I'm back again!!!!! AND WITH A NEW CHAPPIE!!!! :D I am very happy!!! I got some reviews too.  
  
Disclaimer: IMSAYINGITFASTTHISTIMEIDON'TOWNINUYASHANOWSHUTUPANDRUBIT INSOMEONEELES'SFACEBEFOREITEARYOURGUYSESOFF!!!!  
  
Fanfiction.net lawyers: ????????????..... . . . !!! Ok. *running like hell*  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES  
  
Sequel x Kira Yamato: No. This is my own original Idea!  
  
Kagome 'n' Kikyou: Thank you for your wonderful review. It's very motivating!! AND DON'T WORRY I'LL NEVER STOP WRITING!!! :D  
  
Shanaka: Thank you for your kind review. I'll keep writing! :D  
  
Jaguira: Yes! I will write another chappie! I am right now!! ; P.S (Jaguira): or else what? ß Jaguira good friend!! :D  
  
InuLover12: Thank you for the compliment, as for your questions read and find out!!! :D  
  
Child of the Ancients: No. Fricken'. WAY!!!!! THE Child of the Ancients!?! I'm soo incredibly spastic!! Worse then my bunny charcoal!! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you for your compliments. And, for your questions, READ AND FIND OUT!!  
  
:D  
  
P.S. Readers- be prepared for a total Kikyou bashing throughout the story. Sorry Kikyou lovers, BUT SHE PISSES ME OFF!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
KAGOME AND THE SCHOOL OF FOUR SOULS  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
        "Inu. Inuyasha?" Now Kagome was scared. She had class with him again?  
  
        "Yeah, me, wench. Now quit runnin' into me!" He said sternly, offering his hand to help pick her up.  
  
        'I guess that's his way of saying 'are you ok?''. Kagome thought, taking the offered hand. "Sorry for running into you like that."  
  
        "Feh. It's fine." He said looking away blushing. Wait. Blushing?!? Whoa. OK. Whatever. So Kagome and Inuyasha walked into class together, and Inuyasha sat down while Kagome went up to the front desk.  
  
"Um. Mr. Tuhuro, I Don't know where I sit." Kagome said meekly.  
  
"Oh! You must be Kagome!" Said the old wise man. "You sit right over there by Inuyasha."  
  
"Ok." So Kagome went and sat down, and class began.  
  
"Hello, every body. As some of you know, I am Mr. Tuhuro, and I'm your skills teacher. Today we have a new student, and her name is Kagome. Kagome, why don't you stand up and tell us a little bit about yourself."  
  
"Alright. My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I enjoy a good chocolate sundae and drawing manga." Kagome sat down.  
  
"Lovely job, Ms. Kagome, now do you know what your power is yet?" Mr. Tuhuro asked her.  
  
"Not yet. I hope I can find out soon."  
  
"OK then. I can help arise your super power. Why don't you come up front?" Kagome went up front and stood to the side of his podium. "Ok Kagome, why don't you stand right over here." He said, pointing to the left wall. So Kagome went and stood in front of the wall, and Mr. Tuhuro stood to her left side and put his right arm on her shoulder and closed his eyes. Kagome stood there, not knowing what to do. "Ms. Kagome, please aim your hands at the wall in this position." He then put is left hand around his wrist, and opened his parallel with the wall, holding them out as far from his body as he could.  
  
"Ok.." so Kagome complied with the request.  
  
"Now, aim at that target." He said pointing his finger at the wall where a load of targets hung. She did just that, aiming the center of her hand at the target. "This is going to feel funny, your going to feel a tingle in the middle of your hand, but do not aim away from that target. Kagome nodded. He then put his hand back on her shoulder, and proceeded to close his eyes. Both he and Kagome began to glow a bright blue, and Kagome could feel the energy, or whatever it was, pool in the middle of her hand. She wanted to look, but didn't move her hand away from the target. Suddenly a bright blue ball shot from her hand, and hit the target in the dead center, exploding with a. splash? SPLASH?!? The wall was soaked with water!!! She had water powers!!! "Great job Kagome! You hit the target in the center. It looks like you have power over water. Something I have never seen before."  
  
The class erupted in applause and cheer. "I have never seen anyone hit the target in the dead center the first time before, Kagome." Inuyasha told her when she sat back down. "Your gonna have to be careful, because soon your body is gonna start reacting to your awakened powers. It will probably happen again at lunch, so if you feel funny, run into the hallway. They instantly clean themselves." He informed her. Kagome nodded, understanding.  
  
BRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINGGG!!!! The bell rang, announcing classes' end. Kagome had had a wonderful time in skills. She learned a little bit more about controlling her powers, and new how to make water squirt out her fingertips. She was still learning the basics and all. "Now, which way to the lunch room? Kagome pulled out her map, and, once again, ran into somebody. Only this time instead of falling over, they wrapped there arm around her body. She looked up to see the face of a male monk, approximately her age. "Hello, fair maiden." He said to her. "Would you possibly consider meeting me by old building? It is secluded..." he said, his hand resting on her butt.  
  
"YOU LECH!!!" Kagome screamed, slapping him hard across the face. "HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK OF TOUCHING ME!!!!" Kagome screamed. She stomped off in a huff, only to run into some one. Again. She fell over, and so did this other person. Kagome got up on her hands and knees to see who it was.  
  
"Sango?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yup. It's me. Oh! KAGOME!!! I finally found you! I was coming back to your classroom to see if I could catch you!!" Sango said excitedly  
  
"Yeah! I was looking for the lunchroom, but I ran into the lech that Inuyasha is trying to help." Sango and Kagome looked over to see the monk with Inuyasha who was trying to shake him back to his senses.  
  
"Miroku!! Would you wake up?!? What happened to you?!?" the monk, I guess he's called Miroku, finally woke up and said, "She did." And pointed at Kagome.  
  
"Don't tell me you groped her!" Inuyasha said threateningly.  
  
"She was so lovely, I could not resist." Miroku said helplessly.  
  
"MIROKU WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU!!" He yelled, bopping him on the head with every word. Miroku was unconscious again. So Inuyasha sighed and picked up the robed monk, throwing him over his shoulder. "C'mon Kagome and... what's your name?  
  
"Sango."  
  
"Kagome and Sango. Let's go to lunch."  
  
"OK." They said at the same time. "Hey, Sango! I found out what my power is."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I have a power over water. Cool, huh? "  
"Yeah!! Any way, I just had culture. Learned about that dude, what's his name... Merlin. Somthin' like that."  
  
"Sounds interesting. I have culture next."  
  
"And I have skills. I can't wait to find out what my power is! I hope it's something cool like yours. Anyway, what did he do to bring out your power?" Questioned Sango.  
  
"I'm not really sure exactly what he did, but he told me to put my arms out like this." Kagome put her arms out, "and I aimed at a target, and he put his hand on my shoulder, did some mumbo jumbo, and POW!! A blue ball flew out of my hand and hit a target on the wall! I got it in the dead center, and the ball 'splashed' and water was all over the place!! It was awesome!"  
  
"Sounds cool. Looks like were at the lunchroom." Said Sango, and they turned into the lunchroom, and entered the line.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Blackiecat: There!! Another chappie finished. *nods*  
  
Kagome: Lookin' good Blackiecat.  
  
Blackiecat: Thank you Kagome.  
  
Inu: I was in the story a lot this time!!!  
  
Sango: I was only in it a little bit!! *huff*  
  
Shippo: When do I come in the story?  
  
Blackiecat: @_@ soon shippou. R&R please!!! Later.  
  
P.S. IT'S MY BIRTHDAY ON 12/6!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. LUNCHROOM FIASCO!

Blackiecat: Whew!! Sorry it's been so long!!! I've been away for ages. FORGIVE ME ALL!!!! Sadly, I only have 7 reviews!! *tear* I haven't got any new ones for a while, and I'm trying to keep up.  
  
Kag: Don't be sad Blackiecat!!! You'll get reviews!!! RIGHT??? *wink, wink, nudge, nudge*  
  
Blackiecat: After this chapter, I'm gonna wait until I get at least 10 more reviews to write the next one! You guys are the people that keep me going! Without you, I feel I will have to remove my story, cause' I won't be able to keep up. Please. Review for the sake of the story.  
  
Lektrika: Yes! She loves reviews!  
  
Blackiecat: ^^ I'm so glad you guys are here for me!

Kag/Lek: ^^

  
Review Responses:  
  
None. T.T  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
KAGOME AND THE SCHOOL OF THE FOUR SOULS  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ooof!!" Kagome sat down across from Inuyasha, and next to Sango. Suddenly, a little brown fuzz ball flew into her lap.  
  
        "Hello pretty lady! What's your name? Do you know Inuyasha?"  
  
        "Umm. My name is Kagome and I do know Inuyasha." Kagome said with a sweat drop.  
  
        "Cool!! My name is Shippo, and I'm the team mascot!! Did you know I'm only ten and I'm in 10th Grade like you?"  
  
        "Your only 10, Shippo?"  
  
"Yup!! I'm just really smart!!"  
  
        "GO AWAY FURRBALL!! SHE'S TRYING TO EAT!!" Inuyasha said loudly. (AN: He didn't scream. He's in a lunchroom at school, people! Remember that.)  
  
        "Oh, shut up! Inuyasha!! Why don't you ever leave me alone! You're always so mean!" Shippo wailed.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you actually mean to this cute little fuzz ball?!"  
  
"Umm.. well." Inuyasha stuttered.  
  
"YES!! YES HE IS!!! SEE!!!!! HE'S NOT DENYING IT!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
        "Inuyasha! How could you be so cruel!?" Kagome scolded.  
  
        "Kagome, I'm gonna go eat now! Bye!" With that Shippou hopped off Kagome's lap over to the neighboring table, and began eating again. Kagome just sweat dropped some more.  
  
        "Sango? Is Shippo ALWAYS that way?"  
  
        "No. Only when He's hyper. Usually when he's gonna meet a new person." Sango replied.  
  
        "Oh. Ok. Hey. Wait. How did you know that? I thought you were new here!" Kagome asked.

            "I am. I met him last class, I found I have a few classes with him." Sango responded.

        "Oh. Ok. That's fine with me."  Kagome just shrugged her shoulders, and re-began eating again. Yuck! Tamales. She HATED tamales. She couldn't recognize the food, so she just went and threw it away. When she got close to the table, she pulled out her trapper that had all her manga art in it. She began to draw.  
  
        Sango looked over her shoulder and saw some of Kagome's art. She was good! It looked like she was drawing some type of cat figure. "Kagome, who's that?" She asked, pointing her finger at the picture.  
  
        "Oh! That's my favorite manga character that I created. Her name is Blackie. If you went into my bedroom, you would find a ton of pictures of her on my wall. I usually draw her when I get the opportunity. She has a background story, and me and two of my friends from my old school would play a game involving two other characters that they created. They also have backgrounds. We call each other by the cartoon names."  
  
        "Oh! Cool! Do you mind if I call you Blackie then?" Sango questioned.  
  
        "No! Not at all. I wouldn't forget to respond if I heard you running down the hall screaming Blackie or something like that." Kagome responded.  
  
        Then disaster struck! Kagome, failing to notice the feeling, began glowing a bright blue. She figured it out, and quickly closed her trapper and shoved it into her bag. She began running as fast as she could towards the door, but she was too late. The light around her exploded, and water splashed everywhere. Everyone and everyone was soaked. Kagome began blushing a bright pink.  
  
        An announcement came over the speaker. "Lunch period will need to end early today. And will Kagome Higurashi please report to the principal's office. Thank you."  
  
        'This is not good.' Kagome thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Blackiecat: Ha! Evil Cliffie! Don't you love them? MUAAAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Kag: Blackiecat, your scaring me.  
  
Lektrika: Me too!  
  
Blackiecat: HAAAA- I am?  
  
Kag and Lektrika: Yes!  
  
Blackiecat: GOOD!! HAHAHAH..  
  
Kag: Remember!! Read and review!  
  
Lektrika: Without reviews she will remove her only story! Don't make her  
  
do that!  
  
Blackiecat: HAA!! I'm done now. Yes, reviews. Please, I need a total of 10 more reviews before I continue my story!!! Or it will have to say bye bye… Later…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~


	5. Enter Naraku! Naraku's advance

Blackiecat: Hi everyone! I'm back with chappie number 5! I got 9 reviews from last chappie. Oh well close enough. Thank you, reviewers!

 Inu: Enough of your blabbing! Get on with the story!

Kag: SIT! Inuyasha! You're so rude!

Inu: Whamphefer.

Blackiecat: *sweat drop* yah… OK!

Lek: INU! KAG! CUT IT OUT YOUR CREEPIN OUT THE AUTHOR! SHE'S ALREADY CREEPED ENOUGH HAVING TO ADD BABOON HEAD TO THIS CHAPTER! Oops…

Naraku AKA Baboon Head : HEY!

Blackiecat: Naraku shut up! Lektrika! You blew the surprise!!! Oh well, you guys just have to find out what happens!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA, DAMNIT! DON'T YOU IDIOTIC FANFICTION.NET LAWYERS KNOW THAT ALREADY!?!? RUMIKO TAKAHASHI IS THE OWNER!!! Umm… Fanfic.net lawyers? Where did you go?

Fanfic.net lawyers: *Knocked out cold from Blackiecat's bad breath*

Blackiecat: ^^ Good thing I just ate pizza!

Review Responses:

Jaguira: you're welcome for the new chappies. PLEASE DON'T TICKLE ME I'M WRITING MORE!!!!

Pline: Thank you for the reminder! I did forget. Don't worry I edited all my chappies, and I fixed that little bit too. 

Bluemoon-fox: Thank you! Happy very, very belated birthday and New Year to you too!

Priestessmykala: I really do draw a manga character named Blackie who has water powers, and water powers are cool!!! Thank you for the compliment.

SweetSirene1134: Thank you! Your review is very motivating!

Shanaka: Thank you! I'm working on making my chappies longer. 

WhiteBoy50000: Thank you! Yes, some people are lame asses, but not everybody. ^^ Thank you for your review, and for reading my story!

SoulDreamer: Thank you! I'm glad you think my story is good!

ZING: Thank you! I try to be as individual as I can. I know what you mean by all those stories being so alike. I fall into those traps a lot too.

P.S. - everybody, if any one knows, please tell me how to use HTML. I need it, bad! I'd really appreciate it.

~*~*~*~*~*~

That's it for review responses! Thank you for all your reviews! ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~

KAGOME AND THE SCHOOL OF THE FOUR SOULS

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Kagome was the only thing that wasn't wet when she left to the principal's office. She was really worried that she was in big trouble, and would be sent home. 

            When she finally found her way to the principal's office, she waited a moment before knocking on the door. When she finally did, a friendly voice beckoned her inside.

            "Kagome! I've been waiting for you!" She chirped as Kagome walked in. She had a patch over one eye and her grey, aged hair was pulled back in a low bun. She also wore traditional priestess robes. "Please call me Lady Kaede. Don't worry child, you are not in trouble. Please, sit next to Mr. Naraku Noobab."  (Guess what Noobab spells backwards!)

            "OK…" Kagome sat down next to this Naraku person. She had noticed him shortly after she entered the principal's office, and as soon as he had seen her, his gaze had not moved. It started creeping her out. 

            "Miss Kagome, you had a small accident in the Lunch area, right?"

            "Yes, Lady Kaede. But it was an accident! I can't quite control my water energy yet, after all.

            "Oh! I know, Kagome! Like I said before, you're not in trouble. I just want to talk about your special abilities. They are incredibly rare. No other powers are rarer. The only other powers are Wind, ice, invisibility and energy waves, (those two powers come together in a person), and Lightning. Your abilities are in a prophet I once read. It goes-"

            "Lady Kaede!" Naraku had finally spoken. "Back to the matter at hand! As head of student council, we can't have the lunch room being soaked with water every day! I should take care of the issue immediately with miss Kagome!"

            "Alright, alright, I suppose you are correct. Ms. Kagome, please meet me tomorrow after lunch, and bring your friend Sango."

"What?" Kagome was dumbfounded. What did she want with Sango?

"I will explain later. Please go with Mr. Naraku now, he will teach you a few tips about stopping water explosions." Lady Kaede said, sounding a little disappointed, as if she wanted to talk now.

            "O-Ok." So Kagome and Naraku left together, and began walking down the hall. Naraku led her to an isolated part of the building, and showed her into an old gym. 'Why do we need to come here?' Kagome wondered, starting to become a little suspicious. Naraku walked in behind Kagome, and unknowingly to her, locked the door behind him. 

            "OK Ms. Kagome. A big secret about keeping your powers in check is to always keep a small link on them. That way, even when the feeling of a power burst is weak, you'll know about it. I can easily control my powers," Naraku said, pointing his finger to the far side of the gym. After a moment a bolt of lightning came from no where, shattering the tile where it hit, and leaving scorch marks on the ground. "See? It's not so hard. Another thing to do with that small link is to use it to help you suppress your power for as long as you can before the burst. You will learn to control your power much faster that way. 

            "Th-thank you Naraku. I would like to leave now, I think I have it under control." She turned and began to leave.

            "Oh no you don't! Naraku had come up and grabbed her from behind. "You're not going anywhere until I am done with you!" He turned her around and began kissing her. She tried to scream, but that only gave his tongue an entrance into her mouth. Kagome bit down hard, and Naraku let her go. She ran as fast as she could towards the door, but Naraku was faster. He captured her from behind again. This time he did not try to kiss her. He said, "Kagome, I thought I told you to stay until I as finished!" As he said this, he slid his hand down her underwear and began to feel her.

            Kagome screamed and a burst of energy exploded from her. Naraku was knocked out cold. Kagome began looking around for another door, and couldn't find one. And then she noticed a vent. 'All right!' She screamed in her mind. She tugged at the cover and managed to get it off. She crawled in and ripped her skirt by accident. "Aw, damn! When I get home my mom is going to be soooo mad…" and kept crawling. When she reached the end of the vent, she pushed off the cover and slid out onto the floor, landing on her butt with a soft thump. 

            As she got up she searched her surroundings. She was in the hall she and Naraku had been walking down moments ago. She heard a lock turning, and looked to her left. The gym door. Naraku stepped out, seeing her, he began a chase. Kagome turned and sprinted down the hall.

            She rounded a corner, and saw the door to the principal's office at the end of the hall. 'Yes! If I can get there I'll be safe!' she screamed in her mind. She ran as fast as she could. She reached the door and turned the knob. She felt two rough hands grip her middle…

~*~*~*~*~*~

Blackiecat: Evil cliffie! Aren't they just so much fun?

Lek: Just wonderful….

Blackiecat: Oh come on, Lektrika! You know what happens with cliffies! It makes the readers want to read more… and review!!!  +.+ reviews…

Lek: As you can all see, she adores reviews. Please send some! And a small taste, the title of the next chappie!

**ENTER SESSHOMARU!!! PLOTS ON NARAKU!!!**

****

Blackiecat: Later everybody!  ^-^v peace out!


	6. Enter Sesshomaru! Plots on Naraku

Blackiecat: Hi, everybody! Guess what…. I already got more reviews! I love reviews…

Lek: Yes you do Blackiecat. Um, Blackiecat? You can stop drooling now.

Kag: Yeah, you're kind of grossing me out.

real original Manga characters Blackie and Flame walk in the door. "Hey Blackiecat!! We came to help with your fic!"

Blackiecat: … Oh! Sorry people. On with the Review responses!! reviews………

REVIEW RESPONSES

Me: I upped my rating one. I removed that content. I wrote it half asleep… and was being really stupid. I apologize if I grossed you out. The content is now replaced. But thank you! (I'm so ashamed of myself….)

Shana: Thank you for your compliment! I changed the content in chapter five and all. I felt so disgusted with my self, and didn't even have any intention of writing that… .

Blackiecat: All done with review responses! I love you wonderful reviewers! And trust me, I try to work hard. Keep reviewing!

Lek: Can you start the chappie now? I wanna see what happens to Baboon head!

Blackie/Flame/Kag: YEAH!!!

Naraku AKA Baboon Head: HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lek: :P

Blackiecat: Cut it out! Naraku, no, BABOON HEAD GO AWAY I HATE YOUR VILE ROTTING GUTS!!! ok?

Naraku AKA Baboon Head: sweat drop. Anime fall

Kag: Blackiecat PLEASE start writing! I want revenge!

Blackie/Flame: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Blackiecat: Fine! Fine! Here goes…

KAGOME AND THE SCHOOL OF THE FOUR SOULS

Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. She pulled the door open and there was Kaede with a wooden rod, that was longer then she was tall. She hit Naraku hard over the head with it, and he crumpled to the ground for the second time that day.

"Oh, Kaede!" Kagome began sobbing into Kaede's shoulder.

"It's OK, child. I shall call your parents and inform them of what happened. I should have never sent you out alone with him. He's had many more issues before. One with a girl named Kikyo, and I didn't need to hit either of them with a stick…" Kaede shuddered. "Do you wish to go home?" Kaede asked her.

"Yes please, Lady Kaede, I wish to go home and rest. Today was a horrible one."

"OK child, I completely understand. I shall have Mr. Lord lug off Naraku, while I call your parents." Kaede turned and left to go use her phone. "Please Kagome, have a seat."

"Thank you, Lady Kaede." Kagome sat down in one of the soft chairs across the office from Kaede. She began to think to herself. '_What would have happened if Kaede hadn't of stopped Naraku in time_?' Terrible thoughts began to cross her mind. She shuddered.

As she thought to herself, someone had silently entered the office. He had knee length silver hair and markings on his cheeks and fore head. Kagome didn't know he was there until he sat down next to her.

"I heard of your situation." He spoke to her calmly. She looked up at him questioningly, wondering how he knew. "Are you Mr. Lord?" She asked as she turned her mascara streaked face turned towards him. She stared into his eyes. They were gold, just like inuyasha's… "I knew because I'm the one usually carrying off Naraku after he tries some of his perverted moves. I always caught him when Kaede didn't. I would tell her everything I saw, and she would come and see for herself. We would try to talk to the police force, but they couldn't take the word of a student, and Lady Kaede was unable to prove to those bastards that it was Naraku who raped them."

"Oh." Kagome said. She began thinking to herself once more. Wait a minute… how did he know that she had been wondering how he knew? "Wait, how did you-"

"I can read minds." Was the answer to her unfinished question. My name is Sesshomaru Lord. You know of my half-brother, Inuyasha?"

"Yes, yes I do." Kagome answered. "My name is Kagome Higurashi. It's nice to meet you."

"Same here. Hey, I've been longing to get at Naraku for ages, he's done this to so many girls. Countless. And neither I nor Kaede could prove it until now. When either of us would fail to get to him in time. We told the police of the cuts on there left shoulders that were shaped in an N but they didn't take it as proof. When they talked to the girls, the investigater couldn't understand what the were saying 'cause Naraku would brutally choke them until they passed out. They're throats were always too damaged to speak. Of course, I couldn't go in there because the investigations are supposed to be private. Kaede had a chance to prove it when she ran across him and Kikyo, but Kikyo took Naraku's side, and there was nothing she could do."

"Wow. Well, I already agree with you, I want revenge too. But, I have no idea of what we should do!"

"Don't worry; I've already got a plan. Will you be here after school?" He asked her.

"No. I plan on going home. Today was a rough day, and that's really the only place I want to be. Could we meet any where else, by chance?" Kagome asked him.

"Perhaps after lunch tomorrow?"

"No… I'm supposed to take Sango into the office to talk to Kaede of a prophet she once read. She says I have the power that is rarer then all the others."

"You mean, you carry the gift of power over… over water?"

"Yeah… yeah I do. I hope that this isn't too much for me to handle."

"Seeing from what just happened to you, I'd say you can handle it fine. How about we all meet under the Goshinboku tree by the old shrine after school tomorrow. I'll bring Inuyasha and the monk, and you can bring this Sango person."

"That's great! I live at the old shrine, so I can bring Sango home with me after school tomorrow, and we can all meet there just fine."

"Well that's awesome, cause' I only live 3 houses down from the shrine, with Inuyasha. We'll meet at 4:00, does that work?"

"Just perfect!"

"It's done!" Sesshomaru finished, and Kagome and he shook hands just as Kagome's mom walked in the door.

"Blackie!" She exclaimed.

"Mommy!" She ran over and hugged her mom, Tura. "It was awful!"

"Oh I know dear, Lady Kaede told me all about it. Come on now, we need to go home. What did you learn about today?" The fire goddess, also known as Flame, asked her daughter.

"Well, I found out what my power is." Said Kagome. "I have a power over water! Isn't that awesome? I've heard that's the rarest power there is!"

"It is! That's incredible! My daughter, the goddess of water!" Flame looked like she was about to start dancing around.

"It's Ok, mom. You can stop spazzing and freaking now."

"Oh fine, dear. Come on! Let's go get you some Oreo pie. Your favorite!!"

"Alright!" Kagome exclaimed. She felt better already. "Oh! Hey mom? I wanted you to meet Sesshomaru. He and his brother, as well as Sango, are going to meet me by the Goshinboku tree tomorrow, and we have some important issues to discuss. Sango is coming over after school too, is that OK?"

"Oh that's fine dear! Nice to meet you, Sesshomaru!"

"Nice to meet you too… umm… Ms…"

"Oh! Ms. Tura, but please just call me Flame. A nickname I earned long ago…" Flame (Kagome's mom, if I confused you) got a faraway look on her face. "It all started when-"

"Mom! Don't go into telling that hour long story again!"

"Sorry, honey. I guess I shall see you tomorrow after school, Mr. Sesshomaru!" Said Flame, shaking Sesshomaru's hand.

"Ok, Ms. Flame. I will see you and Kagome then!"

"Bye' Sesshomaru!" They said in unison as they walked out the door.

"Sango! Hi!" Kagome chirped as she picked up the phone. "You won't believe what happened to me today…" And Kagome told Sango the whole story.

"Oh! That's terrible Kagome!!! Let's get that bastard!!!" Kagome could here Sango begin to growl from the other end of the phone. Hey wait, I found out what my power is!!

"Cool! What is it?"

"I have a power over the wind! ISN'T THAT JUST SO AWESOME!" Sango was shouting into the phone.

"Yeah! Hey listen, you and I are supposed to meet up with Kaede after lunch tomorrow. She has something important to talk to us about."

"I don't get it. Are we in trouble?" Sango asked.

"No. She said something about a prophet. Involving water, lightning, wind, ice and energy waves. I don't understand either, but we will when we get there. One more thing. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha want to meet us after school at the Goshinboku tree by the shrine I live in. Then we're gonna plan on a way to 'get that bastard!' So tomorrow I'm taking you home with me. Is that OK with your dad?"

"Just a sec, Blackie. I need to ask." Kagome could hear Sango setting down the phone. "DAD!"

'jeese, Sango is loud!' Kagome thought as she waited.

"CAN I GO OVER TO KAGOME'S TOMORROW???..... THANKS! Yup. I can come over."

"Alright!! We might be practicing our powers, so be prepared!" Kagome said.

"OK! I'll see you tomorrow, Kagome!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!" Kagome set down the phone. She looked out her window, and saw a moving van just across the street. A beautiful girl with violet eyes and brown hair pulled back into a pony tail stepped out. '_I wonder if I'll see that girl tomorrow at school. She looks really nice.' _Kagome thought as she turned and walked up the stairs to take a nap.

Kagome walked through the school gates and searched for Inuyasha and the others. She saw all of them, Sango, Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Inuyasha in the corner of the courtyard. Sesshomaru was talking. She hurried over to the group, and set her stuff down. "Did I miss any thing?"

"Not really." Sesshomaru said. "There is a new girl at school though, and she looks like she could really help. Kagome, you have skills first thing with her today."

"I, do? I thought I had math first class…" Kagome said, rubbing her chin.

"Kaede switched yours and Sango's schedules, and now all three of you have all the same classes." Sesshomaru answered. "You have skills again today, and as soon as you find out the new girl's power, tell us as soon as you can, and if her power is involved in the prophet in any way, bring her to the meeting."

"Don't worry, Sesshomaru. We will." Kagome and Sango nodded.

"Should we try to get to know her right away, or should we wait for the prophet?" Sango asked.

"Wait to hear the prophet, I have a feeling this new girl may be a vital part to our revenge. Then I want both of you to make a decision." Kagome and Sango both nodded again. BRRRIIIIIIIINNGGG!!! The warning bell rang, and Kagome and Sango both hurried to their first class of the day – skills with the new girl.

When Kagome and Sango reached their first class with Mr. Tuhuro, they saw the new girl. She was wearing a spaghetti strap shirt that was midnight blue with four point stars, and her pony tail reached her butt. She also wore a pair of dark jeans that hugged her figure, as did her shirt. When Kagome got closer, she noticed the girl had black cat ears and tail. She also had fangs and claws. The girl sat quietly on her own, wringing her hands in nervousness. "Alright, class!" Started Mr. Tuhuro. "Take your seats and will Ms. Holly come to the front please?"

Every one sat down in their seats, and the new girl, Holly, walked up to the front, looking at the floor, still wringing her hands. "This is Holly. Please tell us about your self?

She finally looked away from the floor and began to speak. "umm…. Ok. My name is Holly, and, umm, my favorite colors are blue and purple, and I like to draw manga. My favorite animals are dogs, bunnies, and goats, and, I like to snowboard and swim. I also have a dog, and a few goats live with me." She said, STILL wringing her hands like no tomorrow.

"Thank you, Holly! Please stand over here…" He said, guiding her over in front of the wall across from the target. "Now, please point your finger at the target." Holly responded by pointing a semi shaking finger at the center of the target. Mr. Tuhuro stood to Holly's left, and put his hand on her shoulder, just like he did Kagome. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate. The tip of Holly's finger began to glow, and there was a bright flash. An icicle shot from what appeared a mere inch away from her finger, and stuck right in the dead center of the target.

Every one was silent, and Kagome's mind was wheeling. "_ice__ powers… The prophet…"_ Sango noticed the quizzical look on Kagome's face, and was reminded of the Prophet as well.

Holly wrapped her tail around her middle, she felt really cold. Her face paled lightly, she fainted dead on the spot. Kagome and Sango stood abruptly, and rushed to her side. They both picked her up and said, "We'll take her to the nurse!" and quickly ran off carrying the girl's icy cold body.

"Kagome! This girl is involved in the prophet, I know it! Her ice powers!"

"Yeah! We need to ask her into the meeting, and share my story."

"Yup! C'mon! We have to hurry! It will be no good if she's dead before the time of the prophet comes…"

"uh huh!" And after Kagome's last agreement, both began running, carefully holding Holly between them.

When they got to the nurse, they set her down on the small cot, the nurse was quick to react, grabbing a hypothermic blanket, and wrapping her in it as quick as possible. Holly quickly began to warm up. She stopped shaking, and opened her eyes. "That was weird." she said, her ears twitching ever so slightly. Kagome and Sango both smiled, happy she was OK.

Moments later Kaede walked through the door. "Kagome, Sango, Holly, please come with me. We need to speak. It is about the prophet."

"Yes, Lady Kaede." The three girls spoke in perfect unison. They followed Lady Kaede into the principal's office, and sat down across from her in the chairs.

"This is how the prophet goes." Kaede closed her eyes, and crossed her fingers in front of her chest, like you would for good luck. She began to speak in a monotone voice.

DEMONS, MONK, ICE, WATER, WIND, INVISIBILTY AND ENERGY, WILL TEAM TOGETHER AGAINST THE LIGHTNING.

NEW FREINDSHIPS TO BLOOM, AND OLD ONES TO MEND. GOOD AGAINST EVIL. ALL WILL BE GATHERED IN A SINGLE PLACE.

SOULMATES WILL BE FOUND AMONGST THIS EVENT, AND CHAOS COULD BE DESTROYED FOR AN ETERNITY.

THE VICTOR IS YET TO BE DETERMINED, WILL EVIL RULE OVER GOOD? OR WILL GOOD OVERCOME THE CHALLENGE…

Lady Kaede opened her eyes and uncrossed her fingers. "I have not quite been able to decipher the full prophecy, invisibility and energy waves is the power that has yet to be found, and I don't know where the relationships come in yet…" Kaede rubbed her chin in thought. "hmmm…"

Kagome, Sango, and Holly were thinking hard too. Holly had the most trouble… she didn't understand it. Who was lightning? She knew her sister, who was home sick, had powers too. Could she be the one they were missing?...

Sango's mind wheeled. She knew she had to watch out for that Naraku person, he had lightning powers. He was the enemy, and dangerous person. But who was supposed to be the one with invisibility and energy wave powers?"

Kagome was thinking just as hard as the others. She knew who their lightning man was, but who was the invisibility and energy waves person? And what on earth did the prophet mean by 'soulmates'…?

Kaede was the one to break the silence. "Holly, After skills tomorrow, I want to talk to your sister. I have changed all your classes to be one period each. I took math off of your class list." The girls all cheered YES! In perfect unison. Again. "You will have skills for two periods every other day, and that would be tomorrow, and the days you have a skills block period, you won't have history. Right now concentrating on your abilities is a must. Here are your schedules!"

All the girls nodded to what Kaede said, and took their schedules from her. They began walking to their next class.

On the way, Kagome told Holly of her incident, and asked her along to their meeting. Holly, Kagome, and Sango all became close friends in their short walk to History.

Every one was gathered in front of the Goshinboku tree, and were ready to hear the plans. Sesshomaru began to speak. "I know of the prophet and have informed the others word for word. Kaede gave me the data about a year ago, and I was very curious as to what it meant. And now I have a good idea. Before we begin to practice our powers, we need to wait for the last element of the prophet. It shouldn't be too long. I just wanted to tell you guys my idea…" and Sesshomaru began a long detailed explanation of his idea.

Kagome was upstairs on her bed. She felt Sesshomaru's plan was a good one. He wanted to meet with all of them in front of the tree again tomorrow after school. Herself, Sango, Miroku,. Inuyasha, Holly, and Holly's sister… Who might be the final element. She was hoping to find out tomorrow…

Kagome fell asleep and had a dream filled night. Tomorrow was soon to come…

Blackiecat: Yay! Another cliffy!

Lek: Yup!

Kag: Uh huh! But how come you didn't tell your reviewers the plan?

Blackie/Flame: She needs ideas! REVIEWERS PLEASE SEND IDEAS!!!!!

Blackiecat: Yup! I need ideas, and please send me some!!!

Blackiecat /Blackie/Flame/Kag/Lek: please R&R!!! -v peace out everybody!!!


	7. Enter Jaguira! The Final Element

Blackiecat: hello everyone. It's the start of a newwww chappie!

Blackie/flame: wheee!

Kagome: WOOHOO

Blackiecat: ok. Alright, here are some review responses:

----------

REVIEW RESPONSES

----------

well it looks like I don't have any reviews for chapter 5. but I still have my other reviews! It's enough to make someone happy. Please R&R!

one more thing. I have had some complaints about my chappies being to short. I'll do my best to make them longer!

----------

END REVIEW RESPONSES

----------

Blackiecat: thankyou, all of you, for your wonderful reviews – even if there were none this chappie. It keeps me writing – knowing you all are reading! So thanks. Here we go!

----------

Kagome woke up the next morning, and hopped out of bed. Today she was just plain full of energy! She would get to meet Holly's sister, and find out if she was the final element. She ran downstairs, ate her breakfast at lightning speed, then got in the shower. When she finished getting ready, she realized that she was done 30 minutes early. So she sat around and watched TV until it was time to go.

----------

When Kagome got to school, she walked over to the group, consisting of Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, Holly, Holly's

Sister, Inuyasha, and Kagome herself. "Hello Kagome," said Sesshomaru. "This is Holly's sister, Jaguira. Today your going to find out whether or not she is the missing element. Sango that means you too."

"Right!" chirped Sango and Kagome. Soon the warning bell rang, and they all waltzed off to their classes.

When Kagome, Sango, And Holly all arrived they were chatting animatedly, getting to know each other more. The Tardy bell rang, and Jaguira walked up to the front while the others sat in their seats.

"Mr. Tuhuro.. I believe?" Asked Jaguira. The teacher turned around away from the white board to face her, a kind smile on his face.

"Yes? Aaah! You must be the new student Jaguira. Please come this way." Mr. Tuhuro guided Jaguira over across from the wall target. He placed his hands on her left shoulder for a minute, then told her to raise her right hand at the target, with her fingers eagle-spread, palm facing the center. He then went back to concentrating on girl's inner energy.

Soon, a white ball started to form a few inches from her hand, gathering more and more energy as time passed. Very quickly, it vanished, along with Jaguira, and a large sonic boom was heard. When everyone looked at the Target, it was split in half down the middle, one end swinging side to side about to fall off.

Everyone's jaws dropped.

Soon after the blast and the shock Jaguira re-appeared. She smiled, and said, "I guess I am."

----------

Mystery POV (it's lunch time)

----------

He saw her from the distance. What on earth was such a strange group of people talking about? But she seems so perfect. 'I will have to see later… who this girl is.'

----------

Normal POV (yes, it's still lunch time)

----------

Everyone sat at a picnic table outside, discussing further their plan. "I'm glad to know that Jaguira is our final element. We won't have to go to far to find it then I guess." He said with a bit of a smile.

"Yeah I guess that's true," stated Holly. "And we all live so close to each other, that keeping in contact won't be a problem!"

"That's true!" said Sango. "I live down two houses from Holly, and Miroku happens to live next to me. That's kinda weird, but so perfect."

"Yes it is dear sango.." Soon a red faced Sango screamed, "HENTAI!" and Miroku had a bright red hand print on his face. He moved over to the other side of the table near Jaguira.

"OK. I just want to make sure that everyone knows what we are going to do." Said Sesshomaru. "Remember that today after school we meet at Kagome's to further discuss the plan and practice our-"

"HENTAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!" Miroku went flying by the picnic table into a tree – where he got stuck. Everyone looked over and saw a pissed off Holly. "Me and my sister work out… heheheh…" She explained. Jaguira walked over to where Miroku was stuck in the tree and helped him down.

"Why thankyou lady Jaguira, How can I thank you?" Soon Jaguira's face turned bright red, and she grabbed Miroku's hand which happened to be on her butt. She screamed, "HENTAAAAIIIII!!!" and threw him over her shoulder into a wooded area, where he crashed through four trees.

"umm… Jaguira works out a lot more then me though." Said Holly again as InuYasha went to help Miroku.

----------

It was after school, and everyone was gathered in front of the Goshinboku tree. Sesshomaru was talking. "Ok everyone knows the plan well, then?" Everyone nodded. "Right. Lets get started. Jaguira, you and your sister come with me. You have the least experience among us. Kagome, you go with inuyasha, and Miroku and Sango. Is that everyone? Yeap. Alright lets go."

Everyone split into their designated groups.

Sesshomaru, Holly and Jaguira were working with blocks, Inuyasha and Kagome worked with attacks, and Miroku and Sango worked with avoids.

All went well for the group. At the end, Miroku and Sango were experts at avoiding, Kagome learned a new attack, And Holly and Jaguira were quite good at blocking attacks.

The group would be ready to attack in just a few days.

----------

Blackiecat: well? What do you all think? Was it good? Bad? Why don't ya tell me in a review ;) I'd appreciate it!

Blackie/flame: yes! Please review!

Kagome: yes that would be great!

Blackiecat: I'm sorry that it was so short. This week was really crammed and I didn't have very much time to write. Next time I post though I'm sure that the chapter will be good and long. Please forgive me I'm trying! And please review! Goodbye until next time.

This is Blackiecat, signing off!

----------


	8. Enter Koga! Lemonade and fiascos

Blackiecat: This is Blackiecat! And I'm back with another chapter! -Bows down before her faithful reviewers and fans- oh my goodness I am SOOOO sorry for not writing for so long! I have just been completely bogged down with tons of crap and I'm finally getting settled back in.

Disclaimer: Ok this is the only part in writing that really REALLY sucks … next to writer's blocks.

Lawyers: QUIT STALLING.

Blackiecat: FINE! Fine! I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. The only thing I own is the story idea. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW LAWYER PEEPLZ??

Lawyers: yes.

Blackiecat: Good for you! CAUSE THE FEELING WON'T LAST LONG! –Bites the Lawyers!-

Lawyers: ow!

Blackiecat: NOW GET OUT!

Lawyers: Ok! -Runs like their life is depending on it... because it is.-

Blackiecat: n.n ok now it's time for Review responses!

-=-=-=-=-=-

REVIEW RESPONSES

-=-=-=-=-=-

**Miko**: awww don't put yourself down! If you try you can definitely write =) thx for the compliment

**PunkinuyashaLVR**: (did I get that right?) thanks for the review, I'm sorry I didn't update as soon as you woulda liked =( I do my best.

**LoveAngel69**: Thank you! And yes, you spelt it right =)

**Angel-of-Darkness69**: lol yeah naraku is such a freak. Thanks for the review!

**don't hav 1**: wow I really don't mind that my story gave you ideas as long as there is no plagiarism. I do my best to update, sometimes I just don't have time.

**kk**: Do ya really think so? 'Cause that would be so awesome nn thanks for the review.

**whitewolf**: lol well I hope you have/had fun in M.A. =D

**Kagome0820**: -is blown away- thank you!!!! -Holds on to some random pole for dear life- I won't ever stop!!!

**Keya13**: Lo bob. I try to write faster, yes life in the fast lane DOES suck, and what is this DVD you are talking about? Cause I wouldn't mind watching it with you.

**kagome1312**: thanks for feeling happy for me, and I'll do my best to update sooner then I have been. And thanks for the good luck wish!

**Snoochie**: thanks, umm… Miroku is a priest so he does his normal priestly things with the staff and the robes. And Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are demons, so they have their super sniffers, their super ears, and their super strength!

**Mechebenz**: wow thanks for the reviews! I've read one of Sailor Scribe's stories. I know that you edit for her and that she really appreciates it – the story was titled "looking through a rose colored lens." … or something... I feel so guilty because I can't remember the title. But it was a good story. I luv your reviews I was very surprised when I saw that you had reviewed my story =D thanks again for all those reviews! And also I appreciate your understanding nn and thanks for all the compliments too! (I just keep on thinking of things to say =)

-=-=-=-=-=-

END REVIEW RESPONSES

-=-=-=-=-=-

Blackiecat: wow! Lots of reviews 0.0 I have to make an apology to some of the people who reviewed the old chapter Seven. Things may change some and the response to your review could really throw you off the track of the story. I hope you can all understand why I had to not answer the reviews I received prior to re-writing chapter seven! –Bows-

Kag: well, I only have one thing to say to the readers…. REVIEW PLEASE!

Blackiecat: Hehe thanks Kag. Anyways, ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!

-=-=-=-=-=-

"Well everyone I say that was a great practice!" Sesshomaru said. "Tomorrow we will switch our concentrations. Kagome and Inuyasha will work on attacks, Holly and Jaguira will work on avoiding, and Miroku and Sango will work on blocking. Is that ok?" He finished, looking around for an answer.

"Yup!" they all stated in unison.

"What's going on here?" a few wolves walked in through the open gate entrance, and a boy with a black ponytail and sharp blue eyes jumped down from the trees. The foliage had concealed him completely until he had jumped down.

(A/N: incase you all didn't know this, Kagome's shrine is hidden by a wall that has trees growing along the outside. hiding it except for the gate entrance. Also, the House at the Top of all those stairs is visible behind the trees.)

Kagome immediately turned around and faced the boy. "Who are you and what do you want from my shrine?" She said sternly.

"My name is Koga, and I overheard you talking at lunch. Something about meeting here and some sort of revenge. I wanted to know… if I could… well… help out?"

"Huddle." Said all of them and they turned around and gathered in a circle. Kagome was the first to speak.

"I don't think it's too bad of an idea. He looks strong, and really does seem willing to help."

Inuyasha was the next to speak. "Feh. I don't really like the looks of him. He's a wolf demon, and I can never seem to get along with wolf demons…"

"Well that's only 'cause you've been his rival since what... 3rd grade?" said Sesshomaru. "I vote him in too, and I agree with Kagome."

"Yea, I don't think it would be all that bad," said Sango, "The more the merrier!"

"I was thinking what you were thinking dear Sango…" said Miroku with a lecherous look.

"Don't start Monk." Spat Sango.

"What about you two? Holly, Jaguira? Would you rather have him in or out?" asked Kagome.

"Well I think it's a good idea!" stated Holly. "Like Sango said, the more the merrier!"

"I AGREE!" Jaguira nearly shouted. "Sorry for being so loud I'm just hyper after that mountain Dew I drank…"

"No problem," said the group.

"He's in – I'll let him know." Kagome said. The group broke apart and turned towards Koga. "Alright Koga it looks like your in. I guess I better let Sesshomaru inform you on what's going down." She turned towards Sesshomaru, and he explained Kagome's story, and their plot for revenge.

_'This is gonna be good.' _Thought Koga as Sesshomaru finished telling the story.

"Hey everyone, do you wanna come in and have some lemonade?" Kagome asked. As soon as everyone agreed, she led them into the house so they could have a cool drink.

"Kagome, are these your friends you were telling me about? Ah! And Sesshomaru is here too. Nice to see you again, dear," said Kagome's mom. "You may all call me Flame – I'm the Fire goddess."

"The pleasure is all mine," responded Sesshomaru.

"It's nice to meet you," said Sango, Miroku, Holly and Jagz.

"It's nice to meet ALL of you," said Koga. His point well put – considering he had just joined the group.

"Mom, do we have any lemonade left over from yesterday?" Kagome asked.

"Yes we do. We have tons of it – I'll pour you guys some glasses. Have a seat at the table." She turned around and started digging in the fridge.

(A/N: The kitchen is behind a counter to the right as you walk in. Flame was already in the kitchen =))

Everyone sat down and soon were enjoying a glass of lemonade.

-=-=-=-=-=-

It was the next day, and everyone was having their normal morning meeting. Sesshomaru started it off. "Ok guys, so everyone knows when where who and what?"

"yup." was the unanimous response.

"Ok. Lets get to our classes." The warning bell rang and everyone went off to their morning class. For Kagome, Sango, Holly, and Jaguira – that would be skills.

"I have a feeling today is gonna be really weird." said Sango.

"Yea…" said Kagome. "Well on a lighter note, did you guys have fun at my house last night?"

"Boy did we!" said Jaguira. "Your mom makes some awesome lemonade."

"Thanks."

"Yea, and the practice went so well too. I have to say the only thing that was fun about it wasn't just the lemonade and the practicing itself…" Holly said with a blush.

"oooh Holly has a cruuuuuush on someone!" The other three said.

"I do not! Guess what though… I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU ALL TO SKILLS!!!" and with a huge grin went sprinting for the door.

"HEY GET BACK HERE." The other three said chasing after her. Once at skills all four of them caught their breath.

"Damn girl your fast," said Jaguira.

"You know it," responded Holly.

"Guys I feel really weird right now…" Kagome said. "Oh my what's happening to me?!" The other three looked in Kagome's direction only to see that she was starting to glow blue. "I've gotta get into the Hall!" Kagome ran out the door when a loud explosion was heard.

"What's happening!?" Sango shouted as she ran to the door. The other two crammed up by the window to watch. Kagome began floating off the ground as a blue aura formed around her, her eyes began to shine a bright blue as aura poured from them. Soon she curled up into a ball and shot out all of her limbs, almost like she wasn't controlling them. And soon there was a large BOOM and water splashed everywhere. Kagome slowly floated back to earth, unconscious.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha came rushing out of the classroom, slipping on the quickly drying linoleum a bit. He rushed to her side, picked her up, and carried her off to the nurse as fast as his legs would carry him.

"oh my… what's going to happen next…" questioned Holly.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Blackiecat: Mwahaha. A cliff hanger like no other! Well I guess it was a bit of a short chapter – sorry about that, I'm doing my best.

Kag: Please Read and Review!

Blackie: Wow Kag what an explosion.

Kag: yup. n.n

Flame: ok enough jibber jabber.

Jagz: YEA! Just R&R please peeps!

Lektrika: PREVIEW CHAPTER TITLE!!!!

-=- Revenge on Naraku! -=-

Blackiecat: This is Blackiecat, signing off!

-=-=-=-=-=-


	9. Revenge on Naraku!

Blackiecat: Hi peoplz. I'm here with another chapter! ACK! –Avoids paper balls and the occasional tomato that are pelted at her by angry reviewers because she has not updated for so long!! - I'm sorry that I didn't write for so long!!! And I'm sorry that the other one was so short!! –Grovels- I HAVE NO EXCUSE!! … Anyways, I'll start off with some review responses! … Of course after a super evil disclaimer…

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Lawyers: oh we know that.

Blackiecat: -Glares evilly at the lawyers-

Lawyers: -backs away slowly-

Blackiecat: if you value your heads I suggest you leave n.n -bares fangs-

Lawyers: 0.0 -turns around and runs for their dear and endangered lives-

Blackiecat: DON'T YOU EVER TRY AND RUB IT IN!!!! And good riddance!

REVIEW RESPONSES

**Inurin10218/BeyonceFan**: Hehe yes I did get your last review! Sorry about that. I'm not doing Fan chars, sorry! And thanks for your review =)

**LoveAngel69:** Well, I don't think you should have any bad feelings about Koga, and thanks for the awesome review =D

**Jaguira:** -pouts- well don't hate me!! Sorry I'm not gonna quit writing cliffhangers, but I can make them less evil =)

**Kagome1312:** Thanks, and I'm trying to update as soon as I can now =) … or at least as soon as I find the time to not be lazy or do chores…

END REVIEW RESPONSES

Blackiecat: Alright let's get this show on the road!

Everyone else: n.n

START CHAPTER:

"Uuuuuh…" Kagome woke up to see a pair of worried golden orbs above her. "Huh?"

"Oh thank god! Kagome your awake! Your ok! Do you know what happened out there in the hallway?" It was Inuyasha, and those golden orbs had been his two eyes staring down at her, waiting for her to wake up. When Kagome sat up, She saw Miroku, Sango, Koga, Sesshomaru, Holly, Jaguira, Kaede, the nurse… and as well as Shippo sitting there in the nurse's office. All of their faces were glad to see her awake, even Sesshomaru's.

"Uhm, I think I remember…" mumbled Kagome, her voice still thick with unconsciousness.

"Would you like one of us to explain?" Spoke Sango, worry lacing her voice.

"Go Ahead…" mumbled Kagome again.

"Okay, I'll explain," Said Sango. "You went out into the hall after claiming that you felt strange, and while you were out there it seemed like you exploded. You were even floating off of the ground, glowing a blue color. Your eyes glowed too. And, then water shot out from you in all directions, soaking the halls! Inuyasha ran out of the classroom, picked you up, and brought you to the nurse's office. You should have seen how worried he was about you! He didn't even care when he slipped a bit running to get you!" Sango explained. Many eyes turned to Inuyasha, and he looked away mumbling something incoherent with a blush staining his cheeks.

"Thank you for saving me, Inuyasha." Kagome said, giving him a small smile.

"No problem…" Replied the now furiously blushing Inuyasha.

"Okay young ones…" Kaede's voice rang in the small medical office. "It's time you return to your classes. This is a place of education, and therefore you must learn." Kaede then turned to Kagome. "Child, are ye ready to rise and return to your class?" She questioned. Kagome nodded and rose slowly to her feet.

"Um, how long was I unconscious for?" Kagome asked the nurse.

"You were unconscious for about ten minutes." The nurse said kindly. Her kindness reached her eyes, and the sparkled with a caring that came from within her soul.

'_She deserves this job,' _thought Kagome. '_The caring she shows should greatly help with sick patients. She must be a great nurse.' _And with Kagome's last thoughts, the group of students left the nurses office, and returned to their classes.

= Lunch time =/

"Koga, do you see the guy on the wall over there?" asked Sesshomaru in a low voice. Koga turned his head. He saw a guy with long black hair in a pony tail, with what looked like blue eye shadow on his eyelids. On his two sides where two guards, both big burly men.

"Yea I do. Is that girly man Naraku?" Said Koga in an equally low voice.

"Yes it is. The two men on his side are the ones you will be taking care of…" and Sesshomaru once again led off into his plan, explaining it to Koga. Only this time, Koga got a visual, so he got a much better idea about what he was going to do, and where everyone was going to be.

'_Koga fills the missing part of my plan…_' thought Sesshomaru. Lately, the thoughts that someone or something was missing from his plans had been bothering him. _'But now it's complete… hmm… I do not understand this. I just hope that Koga can fit as easily into my plans as I hope. I will have to wait until the practice this afternoon.' _

When Sesshomaru had finished explaining his newly formed plans to Koga, he turned to the rest of the group who had been eating their food rather peacefully. "Listen up guys, with Koga's addition to the team, I naturally had to improvise the plans a bit so that he could fit in and do his part. It now seems that the plan was even better then before! But I'll have to wait for your opinions…" Sesshomaru launched off into a second explanation. Wicked smiles grew on the faces of the whole group.

"Nice additions brother… this will most definitely be interesting." Inuyasha smirked. He was anxious to achieve his friend's revenge, but then again, there was something more to this Kagome girl that triggered strange emotions. And he knew it too… he just didn't know exactly what these emotions were.

= Kagome's shrine after school =/

"Well, since Koga's a new addition to our team, I guess I just may have to alter some stuff a bit. Let's see… Inuyasha, Kagome, you will still work on attacks. Holly, you will work with me to do avoids, and Jaguira with Koga. You will also do avoids, and last but not least, Miroku and Sango you will do blocking. The changes aren't too bad. Only one question, Holly, Jaguira, are you comfortable working with who you are?

"Yea I'm fine…" said Holly a bit quietly, a tiny blush on her cheeks.

"Oh don't worry about me I'll be just great!" was Jaguira's overly loud and eccentric response. "Sorry I drank mountain dew again…" she murmured afterwards.

"Ok since you two are fine then let's get going." And after Sesshomaru's last comment, they all split into their groups to begin individual training.

The group now sat in a circle out in Kagome's lawn. They were all drinking lemonade, except for Jaguira who was drinking a mountain dew… which many others found quite dangerous. "Koga, I'd like to know how your training went," said Sesshomaru. "I need to know if you are comfortable with your practices, because if you aren't we'll have another training session tomorrow and you will work with me to fix whatever problems you have."

"Oh everything went fine. I did quite good with avoiding Jaguira's attacks, as she did mine. I'm as ready as I could ever be, since I'm a second year I've had a bit of training and am pretty sure of my skills," responded Koga.

"Alright. We launch our attack tomorrow," finished Sesshomaru. Kagome gathered the empty lemonade glasses and a couple pop cans. Saying their farewells to one another, they returned home, ready for the small hilarious battle that was about to ensue.

It was the next day of school, and everyone was once again gathered in their before school meeting. Sesshomaru was discussing the plans with everyone to make sure they had the new renditions down. "Good, I can see that you are all very well prepared in what we are about to do. And don't hold back in fear of getting in trouble. Principal Kaede is well aware of our intentions, and agrees with our actions. If you fear for the safety of your school record, you better go talk to Kaede before lunch. She will tell you it is fine, and you won't have to worry about holding back," finished Sesshomaru.

Everyone nodded in his or her own way, and the warning bell rang. They each went their separate ways to class. Only Inuyasha and Kagome headed to the principal's office to be sure to keep their records clean. Inuyasha was going because his had enough marks already, and he didn't want it to get any worse. Kagome was going because she had a clean record and she didn't want it dirtied. All together, both of them felt a little uneasy. On the way there, Kagome tried to make some small talk.

"So, Inuyasha, what do you have planned for today besides our revenge against Naraku?" she asked.

"Well first I have skills with you… and basically I have most of my classes with you. I can't remember if today we have skills for a block period or just one…" He trailed off.

"I think it's a block period day." Kagome said.

"Thanks."

"Well, are you nervous at all?"

"I'm not ashamed to admit that I'm a bit nervous… I mean who wouldn't be? Are you?" He turned his head to face her.

"Yea I'm nervous… I don't really want to get too close to him. Not after what HE tried to do to me. It makes me nervous to be around him… I mean, what if he tried again?" She looked at him, worry evident in her eyes.

"He won't."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah… I... I won't let him…" Inuyasha blushed a bit and then finished his sentence. "I'll… I'll protect you, Kagome."

= Lunch Time =/

"Alright. The time has finally come," started Sesshomaru. "Are all of you ready?" Everyone nodded, thought a couple of them were hesitant. "Ok. Everyone knows what to do. Koga, you're first."

Everyone watched as Koga rose and walked towards the wall where Naraku sat, talking to his goons. Koga turned towards one of them…

…

And made a face. He stuck his tongue out and pulled his lower lid down at the right guard. "I bet you can't catch me!" he taunted him relentlessly.

"Naraku, do I have permission to teach this fool a lesson?" The guard's gruff voice said.

"Yes." Replied Naraku's silky voice, laced with some amusement.

Before the guard could react, Koga jumped over the wall, and taunted him again. "Just try and catch me, slowpoke!" The guard chased after him, and both of them were soon lost from sight. A light ringing and a few clunks were heard near the right guard.

Miroku was lightly bopping the left guard with his monk's staff. "So," started Miroku, "What's up? Would you like to play a game of tag with me too?" a taunting glint was in the monk's eyes. The guard looked to Naraku who nodded, and Miroku and the other guard repeated Koga's actions. Miroku jumping the wall, and the guard close behind. Next was Sango's Turn. She used her wind powers while remaining hidden, attempting to make Naraku a bit nervous by having it dance about him. Soon the two sisters (A/N: that would be Jagz and Holly-chan) were walking towards Naraku, side by side, hand in hand, prepared for a snide comment.

"I see you two ladies have come to join me for lunch." He said a bit huskily, disgusting both of the females that approached him.

"No," started Jaguira.

"We think the ground has." Finished Holly. And with precise timing they both jumped using their swift cat reflexes and did an inward spin kick, hitting Naraku square in the back, watching him fall face first into the ground. Naraku stood up quickly and looked at the two menacing cat women.

"You will pay for your insolence towards me!" He said, trying to sound scary… and succeeding.

Now, it was Kagome's turn. She quelled her rising fear as she got closer to this disgusting man. Neither she nor Inuyasha were worried about getting marks on their permanent record, because Kaede had agreed with their decision to take action. She snuck up behind him before he had a chance to do anything, and tapped her finger on his back. He swiftly turned around when she tapped his back; and he saw the "cunning water beauty" that stood before him. A smirk began playing on his face. "You cold, heartless bastard." Kagome quietly raged, smacking Naraku hard across the face, leaving a bright red hand print. "That, was for hurting all those other women. And this…" She kicked him hard where the sun doesn't shine, and he fell to the ground in pain, "is for trying to hurt me!" she then backed away as the Inu brothers approached Naraku's writhing pain-filled form.

"Well Naraku, now we all bid you farewell." Sesshomaru iced out. Then The brothers picked up the wrists of the pain filled demon, pulled their arms back shaped somewhat like a slingshot, then they both threw him over the hills and far away. So far, that you couldn't even see him when he landed. By now though, Koga and Miroku had returned, witnessing the entire rest of the show from the start of Holly and Jaguira's part. They had easily lost the guards.

Holly and Jaguira both floated back to earth… wait floated?! WHAT?! WHERE DID THOSE **WINGS **COME FROM?!

"Holly, Jaguira, may I inquire as to why you never told us you had those?"

"Actually Sesshomaru, Jaguira and I weren't aware that we had wings either. But we believe that we know why they chose to appear when they did," said Holly.

"We think that our wings were hidden under a spell, and when we touched Naraku, his immense evilness shattered the spell, allowing them to appear and become usable," finished Jaguira. Sesshomaru nodded, understanding. (A/N: now I will explain what they look like!) Each of their wings was different. Holly's wings were dragon like, spreading from her back, and then curving sharply down from a high point. A horn protruded from the bump. The wings came up and curved into an arch, creating another point. Then bent back up and reconnected to her body. The bone ran down the top, and the edge, and also connected at the tip of the bottom of the arch, going back up to the top. They were a dark purple on the inside, and black on the outside. They also held a scaly appearance.

Jaguira's wings were very different. It was like they had no bones at all. They were like moth wings, and they seemed to glow. They were shaped in the same manner as Holly's wings. Both of them stretched out their wings and then folded them back into a comfortable position. After a short silence, Kagome spoke. "Hey guys…" everyone looked at her. "WE DID IT!" she shouted, whooping her fist into the air. Everyone grinned and were happily celebrating, when their peers began to cheer. They looked out to their peers, and then ran into the mob of people. Ready to celebrate Naraku's defeat.

=Naraku's POV=/

Naraku had been found about one mile's distance from the school. He couldn't believe that he had been thrown so far, but he didn't let that fact become evident on his face when he was found. He now had a broken arm and leg, and quite a few bruises and scratches from falling through a tree. Many wondered how he survived, but he knew.

The others didn't need to.

He sat among his many servants, in his private quarters, in his well hid home. He was thinking about the bastards and the wenches that had tricked his guards, and then embarrassed AND injured him too. His ego was damaged, and he wouldn't stand for the humility.

He would do something especially horrific to the dumb wench who had first escaped his grasps, but then did what she did. She kicked him in his loins, and that he just would not stand for. She would pay…

An evil smirk crossed his lips. Yes, he knew exactly what to do to the dumb water wench and her friends.

_'They will all pay.'_

END CHAPTER:

Blackiecat- Well that's all for this chapter. I'm sorry for the evil Cliffhanger! Don't hate me and please don't kill me!!! I will try to bring out the next chapter much sooner then this one came out. I will definitely do my best to keep you all from waiting so long again.

Kagome- Well, just do your best. That's most important!

Blackiecat- yea I guess… -goes off to try and think of a next chapter-

Lektrika- Please R&R! No title preview this chapter – Blackiecat has yet to come up with a chapter plot!

Blackiecat – don't rub it in. I hate to say it, but I might have crashed into a writers block… well… off to think. Please R&R!


	10. Naraku's Challenge

Blackiecat: Hi again! I'm back once more with another chappie!!! I hope you guys can forgive me for taking so long to update, but here I am again, updating much faster then before! I won't dawdle, here's a disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I'll just say it, I can't think of anything. I don't own Inuyasha and Co.

Blackiecat: and now, some review responses!

REVIEW RESPONSES

**Kagome1312: **Thanks for the review! And here is your update =D

****

**INUS-GURL819: **lol. Thanks for the review, and the compliments! And don't worry, if I have any questions, I'll ask =)

****

**Keya13: **lol Keya. Yes, it was from Naraku's Pov, but it was after he was found. More so, it was just his thoughts that you read about… it was him thinking. Not the whole battle scene again, I think you just misunderstood. But that's ok. Thanks for the review!

****

**Wykked as Syn: **Thanks for the review, and I'm updating soon alright!

****

**Jaguira: **yes they did pwn Bab00n head. (and yes, I Ph34r the l33t!) thanks for the review, and I think I conquered the upcoming writers block before it could actually get going nn but thanks for offering!

**Kuraikajitenshi: **I Don't believe it! ROFL that is hilarious! (who thought I would find another author that has my name! I'm glad you didn't sign into your account because now I get to say that w00t.) But thanks for the review! Wow what a coincidence. See, Sess is my favorite character … I still think that's funny… Thanks for the review!

**Phinixofthezodiac: **Thankyou!

**Inuaiche******thanks for the review!

**Lina**** sama's neko: **Thankyou for the review! Perhaps I will check it out!

END REVIEW RESPONSES

Blackiecat: Thanks for all the reviews guys, here's your chapter!

Everyone else: w00t!

START CHAPTER

**_There_** was a celebration after the defeat of Naraku. First, all students received a day off, Kaede was very happy that they had succeeded see, and afterwards, the group partied at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's house… which actually happened to be the biggest nicest house on the street. It was a mansion that looked like it had been around since the Feudal Era, and was really quite beautiful.

"Aaaah… I'm so glad we took care of him…" Said Kagome who was relaxing on the couch in the giant living room that had 3 different game systems, at least 100 games, and a big screen TV. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were playing the Game cube; it was a game of Super Smash Brothers Melee.

"I will defeat you brother!" Said Inuyasha as he made link do a kick in the middle of the air. Sesshomaru, who was using Gannondorf, just jumped out of the way and ended up hitting Link in the back, sending him off the screen. The game ended in another success for Sesshomaru.

"You won't ever beat me," said Sesshomaru, sounding rather arrogant. Only succeeding in annoying his little brother.

"You both suck," came Kagome's challenging comment. "I could kick both your butts any day!"

"Me too!" was Holly's remark. Kagome smirked and looked from the brothers to Holly.

"I have a little proposal to make boys. How about a battle of the sexes? Me and Holly, versus you two."

"You're on." Was the simultaneous response. Kagome and Holly took the 3rd and 4th player controllers, and plugged them in. They all chose their characters. Inuyasha chose link, Sesshomaru chose Gannondorf, Kagome Picked Zelda, changing her dress green, while Holly also picked Zelda, making her dress blue. They both proceeded in making nicknames for their little characters. Inuyasha's just stayed link, he was too lazy to change it, but Sesshomaru changed his. He wrote "KILR" in the four letter slot. He said it was a short for "killer".

Holly changed her name to "BLUE." She claimed it was her favorite color, and last but not least Kagome changed her name to "WTRG" which she claimed was a short for "water goddess." Then they set a five minute time limit, and went to the next screen. "You guys get to pick a stage, since our team made the challenge." Said Kagome. They chose the Venom, that plane with the four wings. And with a "Ready, GO!" their battle started.

A major battle ensued afterwards, but the boys were at a major loss. When it ended, the game claimed Kagome and Holly's Team- team green, The winners, and Inuyasha's team- team red, the losers. Both girls smirked having kicked both boy's butts.

"I don't believe we lost, it's all your fault Sesshomaru! You fell the most!" Said Inuyasha. Sesshomaru turned towards his younger brother.

"I don't think so, I may have been knocked out one more time then you, but I also had twice as many knock outs as you did. I was the team butt-kicker." He argued. Both boys turned heads when they heard the girl's laughter coming from their rights.

"Butt-kicker?" Holly gasped, "I don't think I've heard that word before! And besides, I TRIPLED the amount of knock-outs you had Sesshomaru!" She then fell back onto the floor in laughter.

"And… Inuyasha, I didn't know you played the blame game when you clearly did much worse! I mean really you got knocked out 20 times in 5 minutes!" Kagome then joined Holly on the floor, both of them laughing so hard that their stomachs began hurting.

The brothers then looked at each other, smirks forming on their faces as both of them thought of the same idea. Sesshomaru walked around over to Holly, and sat on her legs while Inuyasha sat on Kagome's. They both proceeded in tickling the girls mercilessly!! "Sesshomaru… Stop!... gasp ... I can't breath!" pleaded Holly.

"Inuyasha I didn't mean it! ... Can't… _breathe_…" was Kagome's plea. Both the boys stopped long enough for the girls to catch their breath, and start trying to push them off. Neither girl succeeded, because they had been weakened by laughter. Then both boys returned to their tickle torture.

Meanwhile… Sango sat next to Miroku on the couch, and Jaguira next to Koga.

"Guys," whispered Sango. "I think two people have crushes on two other people! And vice-versa too."

"Me too." Said Jaguira. "I wonder how this is gonna end up."

"Same here…" Whispered Koga and Miroku.

Sango cleared her throat, and then said rather loudly, "Hey do you guys want some popcorn?!"

The guys ceased their tickling and the girls caught their breath. They then turned to look at Sango who was suppressing laughter. The other three were too.

"Uuuh… I wouldn't mind…" Said Jaguira, who was also holding in some laughter.

"Me either." Said Koga.

"isn't this a great show?" Said Miroku. Both of the girls on the floor started doing rather accurate impressions of tomatoes, as did Inuyasha. Sesshomaru only blushed a bit, but that was because he was trying not too. He then gave up and did a tomato impression too. The people on the couches burst out laughing.

"Uuuh, we'll get off now." Said Inuyasha as both guys got up and stalked off to the kitchen, while the girls just laid there, attempting to recover from their embarrassment.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad." Said Sango, after she quit laughing. She got up and helped Kagome and Holly off the floor. Neither girl said a word, and walked over to sit on the couch.

The boys came back from the kitchen carrying about 8 big bowls of …

Popcorn.

It was the next day at school, and everyone was having their morning meeting. This time they weren't discussing plans, it was just a relaxed enjoyable conversation. When an unwanted presence came before them.

It was Naraku, and he was sitting in a wheelchair. One broken arm, one broken leg. All the teens had to do their best to resist laughing at the aftermath of their revenge. Naraku then spoke.

"This isn't over. I have a challenge to make to you… and we could end this once, and for all. I challenge you to a battle 8 weeks time from now. We will duke it out using our powers, and it will go till one of us surrenders… or one of us dies. What do you say?" he finished.

"Do we have time to think about this?" Asked Sesshomaru coldly.

"I will give you one week, but from that date starts the 8 week proposal… that is if you say yes. One week but that's it!" Naraku then wheeled away, mumbling unheard obscenities at the group behind him.

"Inuyasha? Sesshomaru? What are we going to do?" asked Kagome.

"We will have another meeting this afternoon at your shrine, as well as a practice," stated Sesshomaru when he turned back around. "How could we deny the challenge, when we have a chance to get rid of him forever?"

KAGOME'S SHRINE AFTER SCHOOL

Everyone was sitting in a circle again. Sesshomaru sat closest to the gate, Holly at his left, Koga at Holly's left, then Jaguira, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and then Miroku to his right. and it was before the practice. They were discussing the challenge that was made to them by Naraku.

"I accept it," started Kagome. "What Sesshomaru said earlier today couldn't have been more true. Why deny it when we have a chance to get rid of him for ever?" The rest of the group nodded. Then, Sesshomaru spoke.

"I figured we would all agree, that we would have the same thoughts. That's why I planned to have a practice this afternoon, and why I asked for time to decide. One, to make sure, and two, so that we would have a whole nine weeks to prepare for him. Since we will be on his domain, he will definitely be much stronger then the first time we dealt with him. We need as much time that we can have to prepare for him."

"That's very wise of you, Sesshomaru," said Miroku, "But how long has Naraku been at this school? From what I can understand, many of us here are first years. Only Me, Inuyasha, Koga, and yourself have been here longer."

"He is a third year, like I am. And I know that he is very dangerous. We will have to be in top shape to beat him," answered Sesshomaru. "C'mon now, it's time to practice." And with Sesshomaru's final comment, everyone rose, ready.

"What will we work on today?" Asked Koga.

"Guess what! For once I didn't' drink a mountain dew before practice!" exclaimed Jaguira very randomly.

"I find that hard to believe…" said Sesshomaru. "Anyways, in answer to your question Koga, today you and Jaguira, and Holly and I will do attacks, Miroku and Sango will do attacks too I guess, and uum, Inuyasha and Kagome you need to do blocking and avoiding considering you haven't done either of those yet. We'll do that for two practices. It should be fine." finished Sesshomaru. With a wave of his hand everyone split into their different groups.

SESSHOMARU'S AND HOLLY'S POV

"Ok Holly, I don't think you've done too much with learning attacks. Can you tell me what you know?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Well, both Jaguira and I know hand to hand combat. We learned that from our parents and classes. As for using my powers, I can really only do one thing, but I'm not very good at it yet. Here, let me show you." Holly responded. She then walked over to a near by tree and held out one of her hands. Sesshomaru heard a quiet whooshing sound, and when Holly moved out of his line of sight, he saw a spot on the tree that she had frosted over.

"Well, that's not much, _yet, _but that could come in handy. As you grow more endurance for your powers, you should be more powerful. Being able to completely frost over rather large things in a rather short amount of time. You will learn more as time passes. But why don't you start by trying to frost over my hand?" he asked her.

"But…! Won't that hurt?" she asked worriedly.

Sesshomaru's eye's glinted mischievously and he asked her, "Why should it matter if it hurts?"

"Uuuh…" Holly blushed a bit but when Sesshomaru stuck his hand out, she reluctantly reached over and tried to frost it over. She managed to cover Sesshomaru's hand up to his wrist in a coat of ice that was about half an inch thick.

"Very good." Sesshomaru easily broke out of his hand's ice prison. "Try again. This time, do as good as you can to make the ice as thick as you can. We will see how you improve by my timer." Sesshomaru pulled a timer out of his pocket. Apparently he had come prepared for anything. "The more ice you get in a time limit, the better you are getting. Now, when I say go."

She prepared her self. "Go." She immediately did her best to frost over his hand. When he said "stop" she stopped. This time, his hand was incased in two inches of ice. "twenty seconds, not to bad." He said.

"HEY SESSHOMARU!!" Koga waved from a short distance away.

"Hi Koga." Responded Sesshomaru, waving his ice-incased hand. Koga was snickering, he just couldn't resist it could he?

KOGA AND JAGUIRA'S POV

"Well Jaguira, what can you do?" asked Koga.

"Almost nothing besides hand to hand combat," replied Jaguira. "the only think I can do is this." Jaguira picked up a leaf, and it disappeared then soon, it reappeared after it got torn up some how. The pieces all floated to the ground, and Jaguira dropped the piece of leaf she held in her hand. "I have invisibility and energy wave powers. While I can turn things invisible, I can also destroy them using energy," she explained.

"Aah I see…" Koga grabbed a stick. "try this." He handed it to her.

"Ok…" Jaguira did the same thing to the stick that she did to the leaf.

"Uuhh… one sec." Koga turned in the direction of Sesshomaru and Holly, and called out. "HEY SESSHOMARU!" He and Jaguira watched as he turned back to them.

"Hi Koga," he replied while waving a hand that was completely incased in about two inches of ice. He turned back to Jaguira.

"Didja see that?" he whispered to her, and they both started to snicker. "Alright back to work. Try it again," Koga said. This time he handed her a stick that was slightly bigger. She repeated it, but this time it was just a bit harder. This time no words were needed as he jumped into the tree, and came down with another somewhat bigger stick. Jaguira did it again, and he came down with a small limb. This time Jaguira only managed to just barely do it.

"Ok, we'll stick to this size until you can do it with no problems. Then, we will try a size bigger." He said. "It should improve your powers, by allowing you to destroy things with bigger mass. And to do it quicker too."

"Ok," replied Jaguira. They repeated with that exercise, while they managed to get to know each other quite well. Talking and working at the same time. Jaguira learned about Koga's background, and he learned about hers. They became friends quickly.

MIROKU AND SANGO'S POV

"Ok Sango, I want to see what you can do," said Miroku.

"Alright… but I wanna tell you too. First off, I can only manipulate the wind. If there is none, there's nothing that I can do. Basically, I can increase the speed and create a bit of a mood. I can't really do much harm yet," said Sango.

"Ok…" Miroku hit the tree they were near with his staff, and watched as quite a few leaves came down. Some of them blown by a slight wind. "Now show me." He said.

Sango smiled, and had the wind blow the leaves around in a romantic dance, having them swirl about herself and then go to Miroku. She blew them about the trees and into the air and when she finished, they floated down onto the ground scattered about. "That was quite a display Sango. Have you been practicing while on your own?" he asked her.

"Yes I have actually, I'll turn on the fan in my room, and use that to practice," she answered. "It works quite well."

"Yes, I can see. I want you to try and make a bit of an upsetting mood. Can you do that?"

"Sure I can." Sango began having the winds blow a bit more violently, whipping about her and the houshi. Once again, the leaves were doing their dance, but this time it was an angry dance that said "you've angered me!" when Sango settled the wind, she gave Miroku a questioning glance.

"You did well Sango, but if you don't mind me saying, don't forget you can use fallen debris like sticks and sharp leaves as a weapon with your power. It could become potentially dangerous. But, I would like to see you try to 'blow me away,'"

"Right." Sango then braced herself, and made the winds blow furiously in Miroku's direction. She watched as he slid back about three feet before she tired out and stopped to sit against a tree.

"Very good Sango. Let's take a break." Miroku sat beside her and they both talked about themselves, getting to know each other even better, and becoming closer friends.

INUYASHA AND KAGOME'S POV

"Well Kagome, I wanna test your avoiding and blocking skills. First I need you to tell me what you can do though," asked Inuyasha.

"Okay… well I can create a shield using water, and I'm pretty fast, but that's about it," replied Kagome.

"Kay, show me this shield," he said. He watched as she stepped back, using her foot to brace her. She then crossed her arms in front of her chest, and a blue watery looking thing appeared around her – it was the shield. He tapped it to see if his hand would go through it but of course it didn't. He then punched it, but the shield still held strong. But in a few moments she fell back on her bum.

"That's tiring…" she mumbled.

"Bet it is," he replied, reaching out his hand to help her stand. She accepted, and was soon on her feet again. Soon, she and Inuyasha got into a good conversation, and he was telling her to make a shield again. This time, he had a timer out, and watched to see how long she could hold a shield. It started at ten seconds, but after another short conversation that allowed her to regain her strength, he asked her again. This time she held it for 13 seconds before getting tired. "You're getting better already," he said. "if we continue in this manner, you should be able to hold a pretty strong shield by the end of today. We'll worry about avoids next time."

"Okay." And again they were into another conversation. The two of them got to know each other better then before.

NORMAL POV

Soon the training ended and everyone was called into a group by Sesshomaru. "Well, since today went so well I say we go back to me and Inuyasha's house," he said. When they all agreed, they went over to his house and they all enjoyed the rest of the day.

1 WEEK LATER

"Well, here comes Naraku again," said Kagome as she saw the dumb monkey come wheeling up to the group. It had been time for them to say whether or not they accepted the challenge, and all of them were much better then they had been 1 week before. Kagome stepped forward.

"So, have you decided?" he asked.

"You get right to the point, don't you? Anyways, we accept your challenge. We just need to know where, when, and what time." She said.

"Meet her at this same time 8 weeks from now. I expect you will be ready by that time?" He asked them.

"Yes we will Naraku. Prepare to go down, because we won't lose."

END CHAPTER

Blackiecat: WOW! I didn't expect it to be so long! Well I'm very proud of the length of this one! Though I think that it could have been better.

Everybody: W00T.

Sesshomaru: Well I can't wait till next chapter!

Blackiecat-AKA-Holly: where did you come from?

Sesshomaru: through the door DUH.

Holly: ok whatever. Anyways as your authoress, I give Lektrika permission to give out next chapter's title!!

Lektrika: Next time on Kagome and the School of Four Souls,

**PREPARING FOR NARAKU!**

Kag: Can't wait! Please R&R!

Holly: Bye everyone!


	11. Preparing for Naraku

Blackiecat: Hi again everyone! What's up?! I've been doing good lately on keeping up with updating. Although, sadly, my first story ever might be coming to an end in just two chapters! I'll find a way to make it longer though, don't worry! Anyways, on to review responses!

ReViEw ReSpOnSeS

**Meka**: I'm sorry! Kohaku isn't in this story. I have too many characters already!

**Ankiki-chan: **lol thanks for the review and the compliments. Here is your update!

**InUyAsHaFaN2004: **Thanks for the constructive critiscm! I really appreciate it! I'll look into your advice, thanks a lot!

**kagome1312: **thanks for the review!

**Lllittle-Oni-08: **Here's your next chapter! Thanks for the Review!

EnD rEvIeW rEsPoNsEs

Blackiecat: Well that takes care of that. Next comes the evilest part of all the writing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Now go stuff your pie holes and leave me alone!

Lawyers: Fine, fine. –Stuff their pie holes-

Blackiecat: -Grins- anyways, here is your chapter!

Sesshomaru: YAY!

Blackiecat: (Whatever.) P.S. - I GOT A HAIR CUT! =O

StArT cHaPtEr

Everyone was relaxing in Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's house again after a practice. It was almost becoming a routine, work at Kagome's shrine for a practice, and then have fun at Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's place. This time Sesshomaru, Holly, Inuyasha, and Kagome were letting the other four play Supersmash brothers Melee. Koga and Jagz Versus Miroku and Sango. It was turning out to be very interesting. Just as Koga went to send Sango off the screen for a win, the timer ran out, and it was a sudden death match. Koga and Jaguira claimed victory. "Woo hoo! We beat them, Jagz!" exclaimed Koga, giving Jaguira a high-five. Miroku and Sango just grumbled.

"Hey guys, why don't we go and get some popcorn?" asked Inuyasha. "And I mean just us _guys. _You ladies pick out a decent movie. No chick flicks!" and he and the rest of the male gang went to make 8 bags of popcorn. Meanwhile the girls picked out a movie.

"I say that we should watch one of the matrix movies or something," said Sango, as she dug through the case with the DVD's in it.

"I dunno," said Holly. "I've seen Payback, that's a really really good movie! Let's watch that one!"

"Oooh yeah that _is _a really good movie," agreed Jaguira.

"Yea it is, isn't it," said Kagome. "What do you think Sango?"

"I haven't seen it, so I guess it's worth a try." And with Sango's agreement, Kagome took the DVD out of the movie case, and popped it in.

_Happening at the same time while the girls picked a movie…_

"Uh… guys..?" started Inuyasha. He was blushing and it looked like he was about to make some kind of confession. "Um… I have a crush on one of the girls in the living room…" he said, impersonating a tomato.

"Uhhh… me too…" said Koga, also blushing and poking at the ground with his foot.

"…and me…" admitted Miroku. The guys turned towards Sesshomaru to see if he would say anything.

"…" Sesshomaru looked away and mumbled something Miroku couldn't hear, but the other demons in the room could. And they grinned.

"Miroku, he says he does too," grinned Inuyasha, who soon after received a bonk on the head from his older brother. "Now, we all admit _who _it is that we like…" Inuyasha turned to face his older brother who seeing his look immediately blushed. "Who do you like, Sesshomaru?"

"………I like… Holly…" he admitted immediately turning around. He began digging in the pantry and pulled out 8 bags of popcorn. Inuyasha grinned, glad that he didn't have to force it out of his older brother. Now, it was his turn.

"I like Kagome…" He admitted. Inuyasha turned to Miroku, who admitted without being to affected.

"I like Sango." He said. He looked at Koga.

"… I like Jagz…" he admitted quietly. "Well anyways… lets just make the popcorn." So the boys made eight bags of popcorn and went back out into the living room. The girls had been sitting there patiently waiting for the boys to come out of the kitchen. Each of them were carrying two bowls of popcorn. As Sesshomaru was walking to his seat on the couch, he noticed there was someone sitting in it.

"Holly, get out of my spot! I always sit there," he said. She looked up at him, and shook her head no.

"I got here first Sesshomaru; sit somewhere else on the couch. There is plenty of room, ya know." She stared up at him, waiting to see what he would do. Instead of saying anything, he set down his bowl of popcorn on the end table next to her, and set her bowl in her lap. He then picked her up by the waist, sat down, and set her on his lap.

"There. Now you don't have to move," he said. Immediately Holly blushed, but she didn't get off his lap. Inuyasha had found the same problem as Sesshomaru, as did Koga and Miroku. All of them smiled mischievously and imitated Sesshomaru's action. By setting the girls in their laps.

"So girls, what movie are we watching?" asked Miroku.

"We're watching payback," murmured Jaguira.

"Oooh I love that movie." Said Sesshomaru.

"Me too!" responded Holly, practically forgetting her position and twisting around to face Sesshomaru. (A/N: just her upper body turned) "What other movies do you like?"

"Um, I like the matrix trilogy, Triple X, and a few others that I can't seem to think of…" murmured Sesshomaru who started blushing when she turned around.

"I love all those movies!" Holly turned back around and leaned back, resting against Sesshomaru. "What else do you like?" she asked. Almost instinctively, Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Holly's waist when she leaned back, but she hadn't minded.

"I like theaters, and good food. I also like dogs, but I'm sure you can guess why," he said smiling.

"because you are an Inu youkai?" she asked.

"Yup." The other boys watched Sesshomaru and Holly somewhat Jealously… as did the girls.

"Well then, since I'm a Panther hanyou… are you fond of _cats _Sesshomaru?" she asked. This time everyone took an interest in what Sesshomaru was about to say.

"Only one."

"What? What does that mean?"

"… Well… a panther is a cat Holly, and here you are sitting in my lap. I would have to be fond of you to let you sit on my lap." He responded.

"Ooooh…" but the answer just didn't seem like enough. "How fond..?" she asked, turning her head to the side and up a bit so she could look at him. She noticed him blushing, and just accepted that for an answer, blushing and smiling as she turned away.

"Get a room!" said Jagz, who was soon hit in the head by an empty popcorn bowl. (A/N: soon she looked like this: )

"Are there a couple of tomatoes in the room? Or are the tomatoes a couple? … PROTECTION PEOPLE!!! PRO! TEC! TION!" ask/yelled Miroku.

"MIROKU!" scolded Sango, smacking him in the back of the head. At that statement, Sesshomaru and Holly blushed even harder… if that was possible. Holly then grabbed the nearest thing, and chucked it at Miroku. It happened to be a UFC. (Unidentified flying cup)

Kagome turned to Inuyasha as soon as all the commotion settled down, and they started watching the movie. "Soo, Inuyasha… what's up?" she asked.

"Nothing much." He responded before shoving some popcorn in his mouth. "Are you enjoying the movie?"

"You bet I am. Payback is an awesome movie."

"Agreed. What do you like most about the movie?"

"The plot."

"I like the seats."

"Inuyasha!" She said, hitting his arm playfully. Then she blushed, turned back around and leaned back. The other girls leaned back too, it just wasn't comfortable trying to sit up straight. "Can I ask you something, Inuyasha?"

"Sure."

"Can I rub your ears?"

"Sure." Kagome reached up and started to tweak Inuyasha's ears. She could hear a low purring type sound of contentment coming from him, she couldn't help but smile.

Sesshomaru could hear his brothers contended purr, and that was how he got an idea. He reached up, and started tweaking Holly's ears. He could hear her purr.

"What's that sound?" asked Koga.

"That would be my sister," answered Jaguira. "She purrs really loud. But why is she… oooh. Koga look at them." Koga looked over and he could see Sesshomaru rubbing Holly's ears. She _was_ purring really loud.

"May I?" he asked her.

"Sure… why not." Koga then reached up and rubbed Jaguira's ears, she began to purr too, only not quite so loud.

"hmm… I never figured that you girls would like having your ears rubbed," he commented.

"Well, we do. It just feels really good…" she said before returning to her contented purring.

As Sango sat back enjoying the movie, Miroku asked her a question. "Sango, have you ever seen this movie before?"

"No I haven't. It's really good so far.

"I like this movie too. But there is this one part where the dude is having his toes smashed by a sledge hammer. If you want, I will cover your eyes," he offered.

"Ok Miroku. Cover my eyes whenever there is a part that you don't think I would like to see, I guess it wouldn't be too bad… as long as your hands stay where they belong."

"They will Sango, I promise."

Meanwhile, as Holly sat back in Sesshomaru's lap, she noticed there was something else around her waist… not just Sesshomaru's hands. It felt weird… so she reached over and felt to see if it was there. Sure enough, as soon as her hand came in contact, a white, fluffy, _something _appeared. "Uuh, Sesshomaru? What is this thing around my waist?"

"Oh that? That would happen to be my tail. I like to keep it hidden so it won't be a distraction to others," he replied.

"Ooh that's soo cool!" Holly reached out, and began to pet the furry appendage. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Sesshomaru purr behind her, his chest rumbling and everything. It even made her laugh.

"Aww why didja stop?" he asked her.

"I… never… ever thought I would hear… _you… _purr… hehehe…" she said between laughs. He could only smile and ask her to return to petting his tail. And she did.

AUAUAUAUA

It was the next day, before school. Sesshomaru was leading the group in another conversation concerning their practice that afternoon. "Please bring armor, weapons, or anything of that sort for sparring. Now that we've practiced our abilities, we need to learn about using them in battle," he said. The others nodded their heads. "We'll meet a little later then we normally do. How does 30 or so more minutes of preparation time sound to you guys?"

"Sounds good," replied Kagome. The others nodded their head in agreement.

"Okay, so then we'll meet at the shrine at about 4:30 PM. I'll see you all then."

The group said their goodbyes, and headed off to their classes.

It was after school at Kagome's shrine. Everyone was prepared to spar. Some people were dressed the same, while others were different. Miroku carried a staff, Inuyasha had a sword. Sango wore a Tajiya outfit that was black with pink spots on the knees, elbows, and a couple other places. She carried a small sword and a boomerang. Kagome didn't look much different, except for that she had a bow and arrow. Sesshomaru looked like he came from the feudal era, wearing a white Haori and Hakama's with a red sakura blossom pattern. He had spiked armor, and carried two swords. He wore black boots, and a yellow and blue sash. When Holly and Jaguira arrived, they also looked quite different. Holly was wearing a short midnight blue dress with a black belt, she carried a sword and she also wore black gloves and boots. Jaguira was wearing a short camouflage dress with jagged ends, and she was barefoot with spiked gloves. She carried a staff of sorts also. Everyone stood prepared in the clearing.

"Alright everyone, get with your normal practice partner. Today we practice sparring, so be somewhat careful not to hurt one another," ordered Sesshomaru. Everyone paired off into their normal groups, and prepared to battle.

"So, Jagz, nice outfit…" said Koga, eyeing her legs.

"Quiet or I'll bite you!" she threatened.

"Bite me? I dare ya."

"Ok!" Jagz jumped over, and bit him on his head. (Like Shippo does to Inuyasha) Suddenly a remark was made from not to far away.

"Wow! Jaguira, you're marking him already? I didn't know that you guys were so far in the relationship!" Inuyasha made a snide remark.

"WHY YOU!!" Jaguira shouted. She grabbed a limb from the ground, and started to chase Inuyasha around with it. She hit him on the head numerous times before he fell to the ground dazed.

"Jaguira? I think you've done enough…" said Holly, who stopped her from hitting Inuyasha while he was down.

"OK," she replied happily. To her it seemed like nothing important had happened. She just skipped off and prepared to spar with Koga. Holly sighed at her bizarre sister.

"Alright let's get this party started!" said Kagome, who got ready when Inuyasha finally came from the ground.

Everyone flew into battle, using battle skills that none of the others knew they had. About one hour later, when Sesshomaru called off all fights, he checked the conditions of his friends. Holly had a small cut on her cheek where one of his blasts from Tokijin had hit her, and his own armor was broken. Holly's dress sleeve was also cut and so it hung down in front and back, but not revealing anything. Inuyasha had been hit in the leg by an arrow, so that was being tended to, while Kagome was taking care of some scratches on her arms. Jagz had a couple bruises on her arms and legs, but that was all for her, and Koga had a few lumps on his head from getting hit by her staff. He also had a couple cuts on his arms from her sending energy blasts at him. Sango had a couple of bruises on her legs from Miroku's staff, and Miroku had big bruises on both cheeks from getting slapped. Also, he had a bruise on his stomach from when she smacked him with her boomerang. Everyone seemed to be alright, though.

The next eight weeks that the team took to prepare for Naraku went by quite fast, and soon it was time to face him in battle. Everyone was prepared, emotionally and physically, but all were worried for each other. Some special relationships had formed in the time of preparation, and all were ready to die for their comrades.

AUAUAUAUA

BC: I'm sorry to say that this story is soon coming to a close! Next chapter is the last one! I hope you all loved the story!! Please R&R, I look forward to seeing you all again.

Lek: Check out Holly's new fic, "Love's Might"! It's a Sess/Kag pairing, and her first try at it too. Hope you are interested!


	12. The Final Battle!

BC: Hi everyone! I'm back, and I'm sad to say that this is the last chapter of my story! Anyways, to begin the end, I will do review responses.

ReViEw ReSpOnSeS

**Lllitle-oni-08: **Congratulations! You are my 100th reviewer! –BC gives Lllittle-oni-08 chocolate pocky- Thanks for your reviews!

EnD rEvIeW rEsPoNsEs

BC: well, that's it for reviews, but there is one last thing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

BC: Ok, here's your final chapter!

**AUAUAUAUAUA**

****

It was the morning before the final battle, and Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing her usual attire, but she had a bow and arrows over her back. She was ready to fight Naraku. Over the past eight weeks, she had really honed in on her skills, becoming quite talented. She was so anxious to rid Naraku from the world; she couldn't wait for the end.

About one week ago, all the girls had made a pact. They would confess their love for the boys after the battle, and Kagome was anxious for that moment to arrive. She would tell Inuyasha she loved him, and she could only hope he would love her back. She left her bedroom, and slowly walked down the stairs. "Good morning mom. What's for breakfast?" she asked.

"Oh, good morning dear. I made your favorite, Pancakes! I hope you're hungry!" came her mother's cheery reply, although she could sense worry in her daughter. "Honey, is something wrong?"

"Yes…" Kagome mumbled. "Today is the big battle with Naraku. We fight until one of our teams surrenders, or if one of our teams dies. I'm so worried that I'm going to lose the friends I've learned to love. Mom, what am I going to do? What if I die?!"

"Honey, you won't die. You're strong! I know you can do it. Now, sit down and eat. You're going to need plenty of energy for this fight." Flame set down a large serving of pancakes for her daughter.

"Okay mom. Thanks." Kagome sat down, and ate her breakfast. Her mom always knew what to say, so she felt a little better. She still worried, the fight drawing ever nearer.

**AUAUAUAUAUA**

****

The group stood out in the large courtyard, everyone wore what they usually wore for sparring. Armor, weapons… clothing that looked like it was from the Feudal era. Everyone was worried, and tension was in the air. Naraku appeared before them in a black mist that looked like miasma. Sango put on her poison mask, and all of them readied their weapons. Evil laughter rang throughout the courtyard. "So, you came. I'm glad; I can't wait till you're _gone_." Naraku said, sounding very sinister. With him were two people, a girl that looked to be no older then twelve. She was pure white, and she carried a mirror. To his right stood a woman with startling crimson eyes, and ruby red lips. Her jet black hair was pulled into a bun, and she used a red and white fan. They all got into their stances.

"Are you ready to go down, Naraku?!" said Kagome, readying her arrow. "Because your time is drawing near!" She fired, and that was the signal to start the battle. Naraku dodged Kagome's arrow, and tried to strike the group with a few bolts of lightning. They all ended up split apart.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango threw her huge boomerang, and Naraku dodged.

"Our attacks aren't fast enough!" reasoned Sesshomaru aloud. "We have to be faster if we are going to hit him!" Suddenly, the white demon turned her mirror, and Kagome's image appeared on it. She spoke.

"Kagome… give me your soul…" Kagome's soul was being pulled into the mirror, but while she could still fire her weapon she drew back an arrow, and shot at the mirror. The mirror sucked the arrow in, and shattered. The part of Kagome's soul that was taken returned to her body.

"KANNA! Your mirror, it shattered! How can this be?" exclaimed the woman with crimson eyes. She glared at the group, but waited for an order. Naraku again tried to strike the group with lighting, but missed. Suddenly, Holly could feel static building around her and the hair on the back of her neck stood up.

"OH CRAP!" She tried to get out of the way, but ended up struck before she could move. She lay motionless on the ground. Sesshomaru began to growl loudly, everyone could hear it.

"Ooh, did I anger you, Sesshomaru?" Naraku mocked. "Did I kill your little _girlfriend?" _Sesshomaru moved at hyper speed, and punched Naraku down.

"Someone get him while he's still!" Sesshomaru exclaimed, jumping back to give someone else room to attack. Suddenly a spear flew past him, and imbedded itself in Naraku's stomach, holding him to the ground. "Oh, thanks Jaguira."

"DANCE OF BLADES!" suddenly white crescent moon shaped blades went over Naraku's body. Everyone turned and looked to see the crimson eyed demon from before. "Finally Naraku, I can be free! You bastard, you will pay for entrapping me and my sister!" Koga ran up, and got his kicks in; while Miroku mocked Naraku and hit him with his staff some. After Miroku pranced away, Inuyasha walked up, wielding the Tetsusaiga. He then used the wind scar attack on Naraku, but still he lived. After Inuyasha's attack, Sango walked up and whacked him a few times with her boomerang, calling him a bastard for hurting Kagome. Everyone in the group just had to have their own little part in the battle, but then Kagome came up to Naraku's mortally wounded body.

"You bastard," she said, kicking him in the side. "You are finally going to pay the ultimate price for what you did! To me, AND all those other girls! You will never ever get away with it, ever again. I hope you rot in Hell, Naraku!" After Kagome's little speech, she concentrated all her energy in between her hands. Soon, it formed into a glowing blue orb, about the size of a soccer ball. It hovered over to Naraku, and absorbed into his body. His face began to contort in pain, as he lifted from the ground. Jaguira's spear left his body, and floated back to earth. After about 20 seconds, Naraku's body began glowing a bright blue, and light shone out from every orifice and wound on his body. After another 10 seconds, what appeared to be a portal opened up behind him, and he was sucked in.

His last words were, "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, ALL OF YOU! I WILL COME BACK, AND YOU WILL WISH YOU NEVER MESSED WITH ME!" then the portal closed, and Naraku was gone. They all cheered, but stopped suddenly when some kind of glow floated down to them from the sky. A little white glowing ball. It then spread out to all seven people of the group, and attached themselves as black choker necklaces. Each of them took on its own color. Inuyasha's Sesshomaru's and Koga's were black, and Miroku's turned yellow. Kagome's was blue, Sango's was green, Holly's was purple, and Jaguira's was clear.

"What on earth is going on?" asked Jaguira. Sesshomaru rushed over to Holly, who still lay on her back on the ground. He was glad to find her unconscious, and not dead. Suddenly Tensaiga pulsed at his side. He removed it from it's sheath, and he could see little demons from the nether world on her body. The others looked at him like he'd gone mad.

"SESSHOMARU! What are you DOING?!" exclaimed Jaguira, worried for her sister. He wasn't going to kill her, was he?!

Sesshomaru slashed at the demons from the nether world, and Holly opened her eyes.

"Huh…? What… happened?" she asked. She could see two gold eyes above her, and long silver cascading down towards her. "Sesshomaru?"

He grinned happily when he found her awake, and lifted her from the ground into a warm embrace. Holly returned it happily. All of the partners ran to each other, and gave them hugs. Jaguira to Koga, Kagome to Inuyasha, and Sango to Miroku. Just before all of them could confess their love, a voice was heard from seemingly nowhere.

UPON YOUR NECK LIE SHARDS OF A JEWEL,

THAT IS HIDDEN WITHIN YOUR SCHOOL,

CAN YOU FIND IT, OR CAN YOU NOT?

WATCH OUT FOR EVILS DARK PLOT.

FIND THE JEWEL, EVIL WILL FALL,

FAIL THE SEARCH, AND DARK WILL TAKE ALL.

"What was that supposed to mean…" asked Kagome. "Anyways, Inuyasha, I have something to confess to you. I… I love you so much." Inuyasha grinned at her statement, and embraced her harder then he had been before.

"I love you too Kagome, I love you too," he said into her hair, taking a deep breath and wallowing in her scent.

"Um, Miroku? I have a confession to make," started Sango. "I'm… I'm in love with you…" she murmmered, blushing a pretty shade of pink. Miroku hugged her with as much strength as he could muster.

"I love you too, Sango. I have for a very long time, I just never had the courage to tell you," he finished.

"Um, Koga? I have something to tell you…" said Jaguira, still held in his loving embrace.

"What is it, Jagz?"

"I… I…! I love you!" she blurted, blushing a few different shades of red. Koga grinned widely, and crushed Jaguira in his hug.

"I love you too, Jagz! I love you too!"

Holly rested weakly in Sesshomaru's arms. She was still tired from being hit by that bolt of lightning, and traces of magic was still within her body. Tensaiga had healed her wounds, but couldn't remove the magic that now ran in her. It would eventually wear off though. "Sesshomaru, I need to tell you something." She whispered.

"What is it, Holly?" he asked her, sitting down on the ground and pulling her into his lap.

"I'm in love with you…" she said meekly, resting against his chest. He hugged her gently and stood up, carrying her bridal style.

"I love you too, Holly," he murmured to her. After kissing her lightly on her forehead, he turned to the rest of the group. "Everyone, I need your attention," he announced. Everyone turned towards him, questioning in their eyes.

"I have heard some of that before, somewhere in the library. And, I think I know what it means."

**AUAUAUAUAUA**

BC: The evilest cliffy that ever existed on the planet! But anyways, that's the end of this story! Yes, I will be writing a sequel to it! I will probably put it out in around a week or less. Thanks for reading my story, I hope to see you all again!


End file.
